I WILL TRY TO TRUST YOU
by androkyuubi
Summary: Gak tau bikin Summary kayak gimana. pokoknya harus baca ya oke ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**I WILL TRY TO TRUST YOU**

Cast : Uzumaki Naruto , Gaara , slight NaruSasu

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort , Friendship

Rate : masih T karna masih bulan puasa :-D

 **WARNING : YAOI,BXB,LEMON,RAPE,TYPO BERTERBANGAN, ALUR GAKJELAS,HUMOR GARING-.-"**

 **PUASA-PUASA GINI BINGUNG BUAT CERITA YANG KAYAK GIMANA? YA SUDAHLAH APA ADANYA KYUU TULIS. SEMOGA MINNA-SAN SUKA. KALAU GAK SUKA HARUS SUKA YA(maksa), HAHAHAH.. LEE SO MAN-SSI PINJAM PERANGKATNYA YAA, NANTI SAYA KEMBALIKAN.. :-D**

 **So, enjoyed**

* * *

idaero kkeutimyuhn gihwega uhbdamyuhn

Moduga teullyuhddago marhago issuh

comedy gateun sesange wootji mothal saramdeul nuhnduhriga na

don't! don! modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh what is your mind

you outta control what is your mind

jebal juwireul dorabwa juhlmangui nunbichi boijanha

stop bangin' my head my eyes gone red

juhmjuhm muhruhjineunguhl geudaero chungbunhan sesang

Imi gajinguhllo da gippeunsesang

kkumkkuduhn saramdeuri hanadoolsshik dduhnabuhryuhdo

byunhaji anhne

the world is mine naega ee segyeui buhbiya

Geudeuri haengbokhagimaneul gidaryuhsseul ddae

uhneu nuguboda muhnjuh gihwereul jabeun gushil ppun

Yakjareul wihan baeryuh ddawin juhldae uhbsuh

naui boolkkocheul da taewuhsuhrado pogihal soo uhbsuh

juhdeurui guhshi anin woori aideurui sesangeul wihaesuhramyuhn

geuraedo nuhmu wuhnmang hajima naega anya

Sesangi nuhl geuruhke mandeunguhya

naega wuhnhaedduhn guhn naneun modu gajyuh

Sesangi nareul wemyuhn hayuhdo nungwa gwireul makgo

Uhjiruhpge mandeuruh buhril

Juhkdanghan muhriwa doni jogeum piryohal ppoon

naui boolkkocheul da taewuhsuhrado jikyuhjugo shipuh

hwandonui shidae kkeute saragaya hal nae aireul wihaesuhramyuhn

don't! don! modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh what is your mind

you outta control what is your mind

jebal juwireul dorabwa juhlmangui nunbichi boijanha

stop bangin' my head my eyes gone red

don't! don! ijen geuman jom hae

Wisuhnui gamyuhndo buhsuhbuhryuh

buhsuhbuhryuh ni gashigui gamyuhndo

modu gidarigo issuh majimak baraemdo buhrijima

duhnjyuhbuhryuh ni geu gashigui gamyuhndo

 **Super junior!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HUUWAAAAA.. SUPER JUNIOOORRRR… AAAAAA!..." lengkingan keras dari dalam kamar yang di huni oleh sesosok makhluk pirang bergender laki-laki ini setelah melihat idolanya muncul di layar televisi miliknya.

"NARUUTOOO!" yah kalau yang ini lengkingan dari luar kamar, nampaknya setelah ini ada peristiwa gempa bumi di rumah yang mereka huni ini.

Duk..Dukk..Dukk..

Terdengar keras langkah kaki mendekati kamar tersebut dan tanpa permisi….

BRAKK…!

"BISA KAU KECILKAN SUARAMU ITU NARUTOO?! LEBIH BAIK KAU BANTU KAA-SAN DARIPADA TERIAK-TERIAK TIDAK JELAS SEPERTI ITU?!" munculah sosok wanita pelaku pendobrak pintu muncul dengan pose rambut merah yang berkibar-kibar dan jangan lupa centong di tangan kanannya mengacung tepat di depan muka si rambut durian yang meringkuk ketakutan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aaaammppuunn kaa-saaann, sebentar lagi ya pleaassee!" Naruto memohon dengan tangan ia katupkan di depan wajahnya. Oh, jangan lupa puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

"ya ya ya baiklah. Cepat hilangkan wajah mengerikanmu itu, rasanya kaa-san ingin muntah. Jangan lupa mematikan TV saat kau turun nanti, kau tahu ayahmu sudah tidak bekerja kan? Jadi berhematlah, kau mengerti Naruto?" Kushina-orang yang di panggil kaa-san oleh Naruto menasehati anaknya setelah meredam amarahnya gara-gara dia tidak mau muntah ketika melihat puppy eyes milik Naruto yang tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali itu.

"Oshh!" sahut Naruto ala hormat kepada sang Merah Putih yang berkibar.

"Baiklah, kaa-san dan tou-san menunggumu di bawah. Jadi cepatlah turun dan bantu kaa-san menyiapkan makan malam" kata Kushina sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

Klekk..

Pintu kamar tertutup. Setelah melihat ibunya pergi, Naruto pun berjalan menaiki kasurnya menuju sebuah poster yang terpampang di tembok samping tempat tidurnya. (kasurnya Naruto itu pas berdempetan sama tembok minna-san)

"Hai, apa kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku huh? Jika kau ingin tau, aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa, aku berjanji akan mengejarmu. Aku tidak akan puas jika tidak bertemu denganmu dan membicarakan semuanya secara face to face. Tunggu aku ya, Teme" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pahit pada poster yang dia lihat saat ini. Naruto langsung melanjutkan menonton idolanya yang tampil di layar televisi saat ini.

 **oOo**

Naruto menuruni tangga rumahnya untuk bergabung dengan keluarga kecilnya untuk makan malam. Setelah membantu ibunya menyiapkan semua makanan di meja makan, akhirnya Naruto sekeluarga memulai acara makan malamnya bersama-sama setelah sang kepala keluarga memimpin doa.

Naruto bersyukur dalam hatinya, ia sangat beruntung di anugerahi oleh Tuhan keluarga yang utuh. Dan dirinya pun tidak kurang-kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya sekarang. Tapi, ia merutuki kelakuannya dulu yang tega membohongi kedua orang tuanya yang telah memberikan kepercayaan padanya. Dan lagi, Naruto menyesal sudah pernah membuat kedua orang tuanya menangis gara-gara dirinya. Belum juga lagi sang ayah yang telah kehilangan pekerjaan gara-gara dirinya yang tidak becus menjadi anak tunggal yang di banggakan oleh orang tuanya.

Tes

Tes

Tak terasa Naruto meneteskan air matanya setelah merenungkan semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat dulu pada keluarga kecilnya.

"Naruto, apa masakan kaa-san kali ini tidak enak? Lalu kenapa kau menangis, sayang?" kata Kushina mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kaa-san, makanan buatan kaa-san selalu enak" jawab Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya dan mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Uhukk..Uhukk..Uhukk" Naruto tersedak karena terlalu cepat memakan makanannya. Cepat-cepat Minato-ayah Naruto memberikan segelas air putih pada Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menerimanya dan meminumnya, setelah habis Minato menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Hahh,, akhirnya lega juga. Ku pikir aku akan mati tersedak,terima kasih tou-san aku sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto sembari menyingkarkan tangan ayahnya dari pundaknya secara halus.

"Salah sendiri makan seperti kaa-san tidak pernah memberimu makanan selama seminggu" ucap Kushina.

"Baiklah, cepat selesaikan makan kalian. Setelah ini berkumpul di ruang tamu, tou-san ingin bicara padamu Naruto" Minato berbicara pada Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus puncak kepala Naruto dengan sayang. Naruto pun membalas senyum ayahnya dengan cengiran lima jarinya sambil mengangguk mantap.

 **oOo**

Setelah selesai dengan makan malam mereka dan membersihkan perangkat-perangkatnya, Minato sekeluarga berkumpul di ruang tengah. Minato dan Kushina duduk di sebuah sofa panjang secara berdampingan, sedangkan Naruto duduk di sofa single bersebrangan dengan kedua orang tuanya, hanya ada meja yang sebagai penengah tempat duduk mereka.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah memutuskan masa depanmu? Tou-san tidak melarangmu untuk mengambil keputusan yang nantinya akan kau ambil. Tapi kami sebagai orang tuamu, kau tau kan kalau kau masih butuh pengawasan. Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu Naruto, jadi tou-san harap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu nanti. Dan tou-san harap, kau bisa berfikir dewasa setelah yang kau alami sebelumnya Naruto" Jelas Minato menasehati anaknya. Sedangkan Kushina hanya menatap Naruto dan suaminya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Tou-san, kaa-san . Maukah kalian mendengarkan kisahku kenapa dulu aku melakukan semuanya? Dan aku harap setelah kalian mendengarkan ceritaku, aku mohon kalian tidak kecewa padaku. Karena aku tidak ingin perasaan kalian yang dulu saat aku membuat masalah kembali muncul dan kalian akan membenciku" ucap Naruto lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang lalu kembali menatap anak tunggalnya dengan senyum hangat mereka.

"Naruto, kemarilah nak?" Kushina mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekat dan duduk di tengah-tengah orang tuanya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, mengerti isyarat ibunya ia pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya. Kushina dan Minato pun tidak bisa menahan tangan mereka untuk mengusap sayang pucuk kepala anak semata wayang mereka.

Dengan sangat lembut Kushina pun berkata "Naruto, kau tau kan bahwa kaa-san dan tou-san sangat sayang sekali padamu? Memang kaa-san selalu marah-marah padamu, itu karna kaa-san sangat menyayangimu, Naruto. Iya kan, tou-san?" Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato, dan di balas anggukan pelan oleh Minato.

"Hm, itu benar. Jadi sekarang coba kau katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan pada kami berdua. Kami akan mendengarkan semuanya, dan setelah itu kau harus memutuskan masa depanmu karena besok adalah hari wisuda dan hari terakhir kau menyandang gelar Sekolah Menengah Atas, kau mengerti Naruto?" Minato menasehati anaknya dengan tatapan lembut miliknya.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Cepat atau lambat orang tuanya harus tau apa saja yang dia alami sebelum ini. Ia harus berubah dan kembali mendapat kepercayaan 100% dari orang tuanya, yah itu demi masa depannya. Bukankah do'a orang tua selalu manjur bagaikan obat hidup kita, apalagi ini menyangkut masa depannya. Dia tidak mau mempunyai MADESU alias MAsa DEpan SUram yang tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai" sejenak Naruto memberi jeda.

"Apa tou-san dan kaa-san masih ingat dengan temanku yang sering ku ajak bermain di rumah. Dia adalah kakak kelasku Uchiha Sasuke, apa kalian ingat?" Naruto memulai ceritanya dengan tatapan kosong mengarah pada meja di depannya.

Seketika itu amarahnya sedikit muncul jika mengingat nama orang yang pernah merusak anak semata wayangnya. Sedangkan Minato hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan diam ingin mendengar lanjutan cerita anaknya.

"Waktu itu dia adalah kekasihku, aku tau itu tidak wajar tapi alu sangat mencintainya bahkan aku berfikir jika tidak ada dia di sisiku mungkin aku akan gila. Dan jika saja waktu itu tou-san dan kaa-san menyerah dengan keadaanku waktu itu, mungkin aku akan benar-benar gila. Apalagi Sasuke lebih memilih ambisinya dan tega meninggalkanku tanpa ada satu kata pun, bahkan waktu itu aku sudah berusaha untuk mengejarnya dan menunggunya sampai dia muncul di hadapanku" Naruto menghentikan ceritanya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kenangan terindah dan terburuknya.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

 _Pagi yang cerah, kicauan burung membangunkan dua insan bergender sama yang sedang bergelung di bawah selimut. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu pun mulai menunjukkan bola mata sekelam langit malam._

 _Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya memandang partner tidurnya saat ini. Tangan putihnya terangkat untuk menelusuri lekuk wajah sang pemuda berkulit tan di hadapannya dan mengelus helaian surai pirang pemilik pemuda itu._

" _Apa aku setampan itu?" kata pemuda bersurai pirang tanpa membuka matanya._

 _Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya mendengus dan saat ingin menarik tangannya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan tan menahannya._

 _Saat pemilik tangan tan itu membuka matanya, tampaklah warna mata secerah biru langit lalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan sapaannya pada pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang ada di hadapannya._

" _Ohayo Sasuke" yah pemuda berambut kebiruan, mata sekelam langit malam, dan berkulit putih itu bernama Sasuke._

" _Hn, Ohayo Naruto Dobe" Sasuke membalas sapaan kekasihnya dengan senyum kecilnya._

 _Yah, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalani hubungan selama 9 bulan._

 _Hening melanda .._

 _Hening mereka hanya saling tatap._

 _Hening wajah mereka pun mendekat sedikit demi sedikit._

 _Hening kening dan hidung mereka pun menempel_

 _Hening_

 _._

 _._

 _Cup_

 _Bibir mereka pun menempel, saling melumat, mengecap rasa manis khas orang baru bangun tidurnya._ (iler maksutnya,heheheh:-D *pletak* di jitak NaruSasu :'(

 _Setelah memisahkan ciumannya, Naruto pun memeluk Sasuke erat dan berkata "Teme, aku mencintaimu"._

 _Sasuke pun membalas pelukan erat Naruto "Aku juga, Dobe" balas Sasuke sembari tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _kau membohongiku Sasuke? Tanya Naruto geram._

" _apa benar kau akan memilih teman gigolomu jika aku menyuruhmu memilih? Kau sudah berulang kali membohongiku hanya karena kau teriming-iming UANG HARAM TEMAN BANCIMU ITU TEME?! Naruto benar-benar marah pada Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _euungh..Naru..lebih cephath ah! ah! ah! aku..hh..cuuummm"_

" _ahh Sasukeee hah hah hah"_

" _aku mencintaimu Naruto/Sasuke" mereka mengucap mantra itu bersama lalu menyatukan bibir mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tuutt…Tuutt…Tuutt.._

" _SIAL! ANGKAT TEME!" geram Naruto dan kembali menempelkan telepon genggamnya ke telinganya._

 _Tuutt..Tuutt.._

" _Hallo" sahut suara bass berat dari seberang telpon Naruto._

" _Siapa kau? Dimana Sasuke, BR*****K?! DASAR GIGOLO TIDAK TAU DIRI! DIMANA KAU MEMBAWA LARI SASUKE?!" umpat Naruto kepada orang di seberang sana._

" _khukhukhu… kemarilah ke Jalan Konoha gang Mawar, cari kami. Jika kau menemukan kami, aku akan membermu kejutan" Orang di seberang sambungan telepon Naruto pun menyeringai._

" _Aaarrrgghhh, BA****T!" Naruto segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan berlari mencari bus yang akan membawanya ke alamat yang di tunjukan orang itu._

 _Saat sudah turun dari bus yang ia naiki, cepat-cepat Naruto berlari mencari gang yang berpalang . Setelah sampai, betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang bercumbu di pojok gang gelap tersebut dengan seorang pria paruh baya, dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung berlari menerjang pria yang sedang asik bercumbu dengan kekasihnya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Naruto begitu pula dengan Sasuke._

 _BUGH…_

" _BRENG***!" teriak Naruto lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya kaget._

" _Na-naru-to" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada terkejutannya._

 _Tiba-tiba mata Naruto berubah menjadi tatapan sendu pada Sasuke._

" _Aku sungguh lelah dengan semua ini Sasuke. Aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi tingkahmu yang sudah tidak wajar ini Sasuke. Bisa kau hentikan semua ini? Sungguh, aku benar-benar lelah. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, kumohon mengertilah" lirih Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca dan terlihat sayu. Sedangkan Sasuke merasakan lidahnya begitu kelu hanya untuk membuka suaranya, sampai sebuah suara menginstrupsi keheningan diantara mereka._

" _Hm,, kau mengaku kekasih Sasuke tetapi tidak mengerti apa yang di inginkannya selama ini? Lihatlah kekasihmu ini!" Seorang pemuda yang merias dirinya seperti perempuan itu pun berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke dan mencengkram dagu lalu menghadapkan wajah Sasuke pada Naruto._

" _Bahkan dia rela menjual dirinya hanya ingin mencapai ambisinya, hmmm atau mungkin cita-citamu Sasuke?" orang itu melanjutkan perkataannya lalu mengarahkan dagu Sasuke pada wajahnya._

 _Sedangkan Naruto melihat mereka dengan tatapan dan perasaan campur aduk, ia tidak tau apa yang harusnya ia lakukan saat ini. Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis dan berteriak agar Sasuke mengerti bahwa ia sungguh dan sangat mencintai Sasuke. Bahkan ia rela menelantarkan keluarganya hanya untuk menemani dan menuruti kemauan Sasuke. Akhirnya ia hanya menangis dalam hati, sungguh ia ingin Tuhan mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga dari pada harus mengalami hal seperti ini._

" _Sasuke, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang di hadapanku dan ikut denganku" Akhirnya Naruto pun berjalan menjauh lalu berkata "Aku tunggu di halte bus, jika kau tidak datang.." Naruto menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan lalu melanjutkan perkataannya._

" _Kau yang memilih mengakhiri semua ini, tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang. Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dan bersamaan air mata mengalir melewati pipinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _SASUKEE..SASUKEEEE.. BERHENTI! KUMOHONN HENTIKAN MOBILNYAA!" Naruto berlari mengejar mobil yang di tumpangi Sasuke tapi mobil itu malah melaju cepat begitu pula dengan langkah kaki Naruto._

 _BUGHH…_

 _Karena kakinya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi, akhirnya Naruto pun terjatuh dengan air mata mengalir deras dari mata birunya yang menjadi gelap dan suram sekarang._

 _Ia tidak menyangka bahwa inikah hasilnya selama 7jam ia menunggu Sasuke di halte bus dengan hanya memakai kain tipis sebagai penutup tubuhnya sehingga angin malam menerpa. Ia melihat Sasuke hanya melewatinya dengan menaiki mobil dan tanpa menunggu dia pun mengejar mobil itu sampai ia terjatuh seperti ini._

 _Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sisinya, Sasuke sudah tidak mencintainya, Sasuke menyakitinta. Naruto terus merapalkan kata-kata itu dengan tatapan kosongmasih dengan posisinya saat terjatuh tadi, tangannya terkepal semakin kuat hingga berdarah karena terctancap kuku jarinya._

" _AAAARRRGGHHH…." Naruto pun terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri._

" _SASUKKEEEEEE…..!" Naruto pun meneriaki nama kekasihnya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya sambil memegangi kepalanya._

 _Tiba-tiba ia merasa gelap pada pandangannya, yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara orang tuanya yang memanggil=mangil namanya, dan Naruto pun pingsan ditempat._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 **Hallo minna-san kita jumpa lagi, sementara not sensitive kyuu pending dulu updatenya. Ini kyuu nulis ff baru lg LOOOHH, tp minna-san harus suka yaa.. (hahaha kyuu maksa nih ceritanya)**

 **Pasti pada Tanya kenapa sampai ada lagunya Super Junior disini? Kalau penasaran, ya tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja yaa… (penontonkecewa)**

 **Ah ya, jagn lupa review ya minna.. kalau gak review, gak bakal kyuu lanjutin nih ceritanya.. kyuu tetep masih butuh kritik dan sarannya. Dan kyuu orangnya terbuka kok, kyuu orangnya sabar,penyayang, baik hati, tidak sombong, suka menabung, dan nurut sama emak bapak kyuu. Hahaha, yasudahlah kyuu permisi dulu.. Paii paaiii ;-D**

 **Androkyuubi desu ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I WILL TRY TO TRUST YOU**

Cast : Uzumaki Naruto , Gaara , slight NaruSasu

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort , Friendship

Rate : masih T

 **WARNI:YAOI,BXB,HOMO,MAHO,GUY,RAPE,LEMON,ALURGJ,TYPOBERSERAKAN**

 **HALLO MINNA-SAN! KYUU BALIK LAGI. EMANG KYUU INI AUTHOR MASIH BAU KENCUR, JADI TOLONG PENGERTIANNYA YAA. HEHEHEH, TAPI KYUU BAKAL BERUSAHA KOK BIAR FF KYUU BANYAK YANG REVIEW. HAHAHAH :-D**

 **SO, PLEASE ENJOYED! ;-)**

"Hiks..hiks..kaa-san,tou-san" Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah menggali dan menceritakan masa lalunya yang pernah membuat keluarga kecilnya ini menjadi korban atas perbuatannya, dan hampir membuat Naruto meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Sudahlah Naruto, itu sudah masa lalu biarkanlah menjadi pelajaran untukmu. Lagipula tou-san salut padamu, kau bisa menjadi pribadi yang dewasa saat mengalami hal itu. Kau juga sudah menjaga cintamu sebaik yang kau mampu, hanya saja ketika itu kalian masih belum waktunya memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Apalagi kalian ingin menjauh dari pengawasan orang tua kalian, ku rasa itu benar-benar belum waktumya, makanya Sasuke lebih memilih ambisi dan egonya daripada dirimu dan semua yang kau lakukan untuknya" jelas Minato.

"Iya Naruto, ayolah jangan terpuruk dengan masa lalumu. Kaa-san juga dengar dari teman sekolahmu bahwa semenjak kejadian itu kau selalu menolak orang-orang yang menyatakan cintanya padamu" sahut Kushina. Naruto pun menoleh pada kaa-sannya dengan kaget, bagaimana ibunya ini tau kalau ia masih terpuruk dengan masa lalunya.

Mengerti arti tatapan anaknya, Kushina pun bicara "kami masih mengkhawatirkanmu Naruto, maka dari itu kaa-san menyuruh beberapa temanmu untuk memperhatikanmu. Kami takut kau melakukan hal-hal yang nekat dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Tapi setelah mendapatkan semua informasi tentangmu di luar rumah, kami memutuskan untuk percaya padamu dan memperbolehkanmu mengambil keputusan setelah kau menyelesaikan SMA-mu. Lagipula itu masa depanmu sendiri, jadi kau harus matang-matang memikirkannya. Dan kami yakin kau sudah memikirkannya, bukan begitu?" Kushina memberI penjelasan pada anaknya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kenapa?" lirih Naruto sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU? AKU SUDAH MERUSAK KEBAHAGIAAN KALIAN? KENAPA?!" Naruto berteriak, tangan yang ia kepalkan kini berpindah mencengkram kepalanya, tangisannya pecah tidak bisa ia pendung lagi.

Kushina dan Minato saling memandang setelah mendengar teriakan anak tunggalnya, seakan mengerti pikiran masing-masing, mereka pun memutuskan memberikan jawaban pada anaknya.

" **Karena kau adalah anak kami"**

Deg

Naruto yang menunduk pun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya sambil membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar jawaban kedua orang tuanya lalu melihat ke arah tou-sannya dan kaa-sannya.

"Kebahagiaan kami adalah dirimu, Naruto. Maka dari itu kami percaya padamu, kami mohon padamu bahagiakan kami. Kaa-san percaya kau tidak akan salah memilih keputusan untuk masa depanmu. Jika kau bahagia, kami juga ikut bahagia. Itulah kebahagiaan kami, bukankah begitu tou-san?" Minato tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya.

"Kaa-san.. hiks hiks, aku berjanji akan membahagiakan kalian. Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..arigattou,," Naruto menangis memeluk Kushina, Minato pun tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia pun tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Naruto, ia beruntung di anugerahi anak seperti Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh , semalam adalah tidurnya yang paling nyenyak. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan orang tuanya lagi, mulai sekarang ia akan menjalankan rencana untuk masa depannya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya bagaimana pun caranya. Ia akan menjadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran dan tidak terjebak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia benar-benar akan memikirkan rencana masa depannya matang-matang. Hmmm,, atau bisa ia sebut sebagai cita-citanya, ia pasti akan meraihnya. Dengan itu ia bisa mengejar Teme-nya, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan yaitu meraih cita-citanya.

 _Orae juhnbutuh nuhreul wihae junbihan_

 _Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwuh_

 _Oneulgwa gateun maeumeuro jigeumui yaksok giuhkhalge_

 _Would you marry me? Na..na..na..naaa~.._

Naruto menyanyikan lagu yang ia dengar dari airphone miliknya, sambil melihat pemandangan dari jendela bus. Ia menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman kecil, ia lega saat ia sudah membicarakan semua isi hati dan keinginannya pada kedua orang tuanya tadi malam.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Tou-san, kaa-san, aku sudah memutuskan langkah apa yang ku ambil setelah ini." Naruto berkata yakin pada kedua orang tuanya._

 _Setelah mereka mengakhiri drama dan menengarkan curahan hati Naruto. Akhirnya mereka memaksa Naruto untuk mengatakan tujuannya setelah resmi lulus SMA saat wisuda besok._

 _Menarik nafas sebentar lalu membuangnya, Naruto pun melanjutkan kata-kata yang sempat tertunda "tetapi aku ingin memohon izin kepada kalian, dan aku berharap untuk kali ini percayalah padaku. Aku janji tidak akan merusak kepercayaan kalian lagi, dan aku juga berjanji tidak ada rahasia lagi dalam hidupku untuk kalian. Jadi kalian tidak perlu mencari info tentangku dari teman-temanku atau mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Tugas kalian hanya percaya dan memberi dukungan padaku, dan…." Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan serius, dan saat melihat ayahnya ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya._

" _tou-san tolong damai dengan kakek yaa, Pleaaaaassseee!" Naruto memandang tou-sannya dengan mata yang penuh dengan linangan air jatuh dari matanya atau kita sebut air mata buaya, pose wajah yang memelas, ingusnya melumber kemana-mana. Hahahah, jangan Tanya Minato harus berbuat apa?_

" _Ahh, sudah sudah hentikan wajah mengerikanmu itu Naruto. Menjijikan sekali, lihatlah tou-san sampai OOC begini, lalu apa maksudmu menyangkut-nyangkut kakek mesum itu hah?!" Minato membentak anaknya yang membawa nama kakek-kakek yang menyebalkan menurutnya. Minato dengan orang tuanya juga sudah lama memiliki masalah yang belum terselesaikan. Masalah saat Naruto terkena masalah saat itu, kakek Naruto menyuruh Minato agar menyerah pada anaknya yang tega mengacuhkan keluarganya. Berhubung ikatan keluarga mereka bisa di bilang terlalu kuat, akhirnya Minato dan Kushina membantah keinginan yang tidak wajar kedua orang tua Minato. Bagaimana bisa orang tua mencampakkan anaknya, seburuk apapun anaknya itu adalah tanggung jawab orang tua. Bukan begitu?_

" _Sebenarnya apa rencanamu Naruto? Kau tau kan kakek mesum itu bertengkar dengan tou-san gara-gara masalahmu waktu itu"_

" _Aku tau tou-san, tapi aku membutuhkan kakek. Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di Seoul tou-san,kaa-san" Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian._

" _Kau serius Naruto?" Tanya Minato dan Kushina secara bersamaan._

" _Tentu saja, aku sangat serius. Kalian tau kan aku suka sekali dengan musik, bukankah kakek harusnya bangga padaku karena bakatnya turun padaku. Lalu untuk apa kakek mendirikan sekolah musik tetapi salah satu keluarganya tidak ada yang sekolah disana, kan mubadzir(?) namanya" Naruto memulai khotbahnya(?)._

 _Akhirnya Minato menhela nafas pendek, sepertinya ia mulai menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala versi Kushina mini ini._

" _Hhhh! Yasudahlah, lusa setelah hari wisudamu kita akan ke Seoul, kita bicarakan bersama kakek dan nenekmu. Kau juga harus siap-siap jika kau memang mencintai musikmu, karena tou-san yakin kakekmu tidak akan segan-segan jika masalah tentang musik. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Naruto pun mengangguk mantap sembari tersenyum cerah setelah mendapat persetujuan tou-sannya._

" _Baiklah, sekarang naiklah ke kamarmu sudah larut. Ayo kita juga Kushina"_

 _Akhinya mereka bubar ke habitat masing-masing dan mengucapkan selamat tidur bersama._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Oi anak muda, kau mau turun atau tidak?" Tanya sopir bus pada Naruto.

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya, ia tidak sadar jika sudah sampai di depan sekolahnya.

"Ah maaf, terimakasih paman" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah sopir bus.

.

.

Naruto berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan melihat gedung sekolahnya, tidak terasa ia sudah menjalani hidup sendiri tanpa orang yang dicintainya. Dua tahun sudah ia berusaha melupakan orang terkasihnya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa ia lakukan. Yah mungkin karena sekolah ini, disini ia bertemu dan memulai awal menjalin kasih dengan dia makanya ia susah untuk menghilangkan perasaannya.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruangannya, bisa di bilang saat ini suasana sekolahnya ramai mengingat jika hari ini adalah hari wisudanya. Ia tidak sabar pergi ke Seoul untuk menjalankan rencana untuk masa depannya nanti.

"Oiii Narutoooo!" sapa segerombolan anak dari arah belakangnya.

Ia pun menoleh dan memberikan cengirannya sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas berniat membalas sapaan teman-temannya.

"Yo Yahiko, Nagato, Sasori, Dei-chan, Hidan, Konan-chan!" mereka pun ber-high five ria.

"Hei jangan panggil namaku dengan embel-embel _chan_ , dasar kepala jabrik kuning sialan! Lihatlah kau jadi seperti durian!" sengit Deidara.

"Hei hei sudahlah jangan bertengkar seperti itu, ini aku sudah siapkan pisau masing-masing satu ya." Kata Pain melerai. Entah dari mana ia dapatkan pisau itu, mungkin mencuri di dapur tetangga mana tau.

"DASAR IDIOT!" teriak Naruto dan Deidara.

"Haduh kalian ini tidak bisa kah bersifat seperti manusia normal hah?" Hidan berniat menengahi.

"Diamlah kakek tua, kau juga manusia tidak normal. Lihatlah rambutmu itu kau apakan? Style-mu tidak modis sekali." Kata Deidara dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Hidan.

"Iya, kau itu apa tidak tau yang namanya seni? Benar-benar norak sekali. Kau tau rambutmu seperti kucing kecemplung(?) jamban(?)" Sasori ikut-ikutan.

"Diam kau wajah bayi! Tidak ada yang mengajakmu bicara! Kalian tau, aku sudah habis uang banyak ke salon untuk mewarna rambutku dan meluruskannya. Karena ajaran Dewa Jashin itu harus menempuh jalan yang lurus, dan aku mewarna rambutku menjadi putih karena artinya bersih" Hidan menjelaskan maksudnya dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut.

"Menempuh jalan lurus kan bukan berarti rambutmu kau luruskan kakek, dan percuma jika rambutmu putih jika kau tak pernah mandi sama saja tidak bersih" Konan pun ikut-ikut berdebat sesuatu yang tidak penting ini.

Akhirnya Hidan pun bungkam, memang benar ia jarang mandi karena ia malas jika harus mengantri di kamar mandi apartement kumuhnya yang hanya disiapkan satu kamar mandi untuk semua penghuni apartemen.

"Kalian sedang apa disini huh? Cepat kalian ke Aula sebelum acara di mulai, dan pastikan wali kalian datang. Mengerti?" suara seorang guru pun menginstrupsi obrolan mereka.

"Tetapi sensei, kau kan tau bahwa kami tidak memiliki siapapun untuk menjadi wali kami. Yah kecuali Naruto, sensei juga tau bahwa semua masalah sekolah kami urus sendiri" kata Konan.

Sang guru pun baru ingat dan merasa bersalah, ia lupa bahwa mereka adalah anak dari panti asuhan yang di sekolahkan oleh pemerintah.

"Tunggu sensei, apa bisa jika orang tuaku yang menjadi wali mereka? Lagipula wali tidak terlalu di butuhkan untuk acara ini" usul Naruto.

"Yah baiklah terserah kalian, kuurasa Kepala Sekolah bisa mengerti tentang keadaan kalian" ucap Guru itu sembari tersenyum.

"Osh, kami akan ke Aula sekarang" sahut Naruto sambil mengajak teman-temannya berjalan menuju Aula.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai acara, para murid pun bubar dan keluar dari Aula dan membuat kenang-kenangan dengan teman-teman mereka. Begitu pun dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawan, mereka berencana untuk mampir ke rumah Naruto dan menginap.

"Paman, Bibi terima kasih sudah menjadi wali kami" kata Konan pada Minato dan Kushina.

"Tidak apa, bukan masalah besar. Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan dengan kami, kalian juga. Anggap kami adalah orang tua kalian, kami akan menunggu kalian di rumah" jawab Kushina sembari tersenyum manis pada teman-teman Naruto.

Minato dan Kushina pun menaiki mobil mereka dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Sedangkan Naruto dan teman-temannya berjalan ke arah halte bus untuk menunggu bus datang bersama-sama berkunjung ke rumah Naruto.

Perjalanan mereka pun di selingi oleh tawa bersama, bercerita, dan jangan lupa mereka tak luput untuk mengejek satu sama lain. Dan tak terasa mereka pun sampai di rumah Naruto dan berkumpul bersama-sama dengan kedua orang tua Naruto. Mereka paling senang jika berkunjung di rumah ini, karena mereka bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan. Perasaan memiliki keluarga, yah semacam itulah.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks" Konan tiba-tiba menangis. Semua mata pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Konan-chan kenapa sayang?" Tanya Kushina yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hiks aku tidak mau hiks berpisah dengan kalian hiks hiks" Konan pun menjawab dengan nada bergetar di tengah tangisannya.

Jadilah semua teman-teman Naruto merasa sedih, mereka berfikir setelah semua lulus pasti memiliki kesibukan masing-masing dan tidak bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi

Naruto yang melihat kesedihan pada teman-temannya pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tidak! Kita akan tetap bersama setelah ini, kita akan berjuang bersama lagi. Aku membutuhkan kalian, jadi kalian tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku" jelas Naruto secara tegas.

Semua melihat ke arah Naruto yang dengan tatapan ' _apa maksudmu?'_. Naruto yang mengerti tatapan mereka pun akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti kalian ini tidak punya cita-cita dan tujuan hidup, maka dari itu aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk menata hidup kalian yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya" jelas Naruto.

"Hei durian, kau berniat mengejek atau menghina kami huh?" sungut Deidara.

"Tenanglah Dei-chan, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Aku ingin mencapai cita-citaku, karena itu aku membutuhkan kalian".

"Bukankah cita-citamu menjadi artis Go Internasional, kau tau kami tidak memiliki bakat apapun" putus Konan.

"Bukan kalian tidak bisa, hanya saja kalian malas belajar. Dan untuk kali ini aku mohon kalian membantuku, aku janji jika kalian sudah bisa paling tidak mengikuti kemampuanku yang sekarang, aku yakin setelahnya kalian akan menikmatinya. Kalian tau kan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak suka dengan musik, begitu juga dengan kalian. Bagaimana? Aku akan mengajari kalian nanti untuk persiapan tes masuk ke Universitas SM International di Seoul"

"UAPPAA? SEOULL?" Semua penghuni berteriak kaget saat mendengarkan penjelasan terakhir Naruto. Bukan hanya teman-temannya saja, bahkan Minato dan Kushina pun juga kaget. Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan oleh anaknya ini? Benar yang punya sekolah kakeknya Naruto, tapi kan kalau suruh nyekolahin teman-temannya juga kan bisa bangkrut kakeknya.

"Naruto, apa maksudmu? Kau kan tau tou-san sedang ada masalah dengan kakekmu, kenapa kau tambah-tambahi lagi?" tegur Minato.

"Tenanglah tou-san, aku akan mengurus masalah tou-san dengan kakek. Maka dari itu kita harus cepat-cepat berangkat ke Seoul, karena aku juga ingin meminta bantuan orang disana untuk mengajari mereka nanti" Naruto melihat ke arah satu persatu temannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan kau temui disana? Sejak kapan kau mempunyai teman disana?" Tanya Minato heran.

"Ah bukan teman, lebih tepatnya seorang Paman. Iya kan kaa-san?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kushina sembari tersenyum.

Kushina pun ikut tersenyum dan berkata "iya, aku juga rindu sekali pada rubah kecilku. Bukankah sudah bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu dengannya".

"Tapi Naruto, kita masih belum ada biaya untuk berangkat ke Seoul. Kau tau kan keadaan kami? Jika kau bisa menunggu sedikit lama mungkin kami bisa mencarinya" kata Hidan dengan nada penyesalannya.

Naruto yang mengerti apa maksud Hidan pun berkata "Kalian tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya".

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Dapat darimana kau uang sebanyak itu?" Tanya Minato heran, sebab Naruto tidak bekerja. Pulang sekolah langsung pulang, uang dari mana coba.

"Aku bekerja santai tou-san, aku hanya mengarangkan lagu untuk seseorang yang menyewa jasaku lalu merekam dan me-mixingnya lewat aplikasi NUENDO yang ada di laptop milikku. Setelah itu ku jadikan kaset lalu kukirimkan lewat Kantor Pos. Dan satu lagu projek yang aku buat, aku bisa mendapatkan paling sedikit 600 ribu rupiah, lalu ku masukkan rekening tabungan milikku. Dan karena rencana ini sudah kususun dari awal jadi aku harus memenuhi target. Dan sekarang uang yang ada di tabunganku mungkin sudah cukup setelah aku bekerja mengarang lagu selama 3tahun ini." Jelas Naruto.

Mereka pun hanya bisa diam, kagum dengan usaha Naruto selama ini. Orang tuanya pun baru tahu jika anaknya sudah ada kemajuan sepesat ini, jika begini mereka tidak akan ragu lagi bila harus membiarkan Naruto mencapai cita-citanya.

"Baiklah, aku harap lusa kita sudah harus siap berangkat ke Seoul. Karena aku sudah memesankan tiketnya, tou-san dan kaa-san juga ikut ya? Aku sudah pesan 9 tiket untuk kita, heheheheh" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada gembiranya.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, sedangkan Konan sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Begitu pula dengan Minato dan Kushina, mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dan yang dilakukan Naruto selama ini di luar dugaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Universitas SM International**

"HUWAAAAAHHH SUPER JUNIOOORRR" teriakan membahana yang rata-rata dari kaum Hawa ini.

Dari dalam dua mobil merah bermerk Honda Accord keluarlah 13 orang pemuda tampan nan menawan yang menjadi idola para kaum Hawa ini.

"Ck, mendokusai. Kenapa tiap hari kita di beri makan teriakan yang tidak ada merdunya sama sekali sih?" kata salah satu pemuda berambut nanas dengan nada malasnya sembari mengorek-ngorek telinganya secara bergantian.

"Ku kira kau sudah terbiasa Shika, karena aku sudah terbiasa" kata pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Bagaimana denganmu…" pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh pada kawan di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn" yah hanya di jawab gumaman tidak jelas dari pemuda yang berambut seperti pantat ayam bernama Sasuke ini.

"Kalian menghalangi jalanku, cepat minggir" suara dingin dari belakang mereka pun menginstrupsi.

Dengan terpaksa mereka pun akhirnya memberikan jalan pada orang tersebut. Terlihatlah pemuda berambut merah darah dengan ekspresi dingin terpasang di wajahnya. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya dan diiringi teriakan-teriakan para penggemarnya.

"Hhhh! Sampai kapan Gaara akan seperti itu? Bukankah kejadian itu sudah lama? Lagipula dia sudah tidak ada disini" pemuda berambut coklat dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Tidak semudah itu Kiba, aku yakin jika kau ada di posisi Gaara pasti kau juga akan mengalami hal seperti dirasakan oleh Gaara" ucap sang Leader dari kelompok mereka.

"Kau benar Itachi-hyung, itu karena…"

"Itu karena Gaara tidak memiliki semangat yang membara untuk hidup!" perkataan Shino tiba-tiba terpotong dengan munculnya pemuda hijau yang mempunyai rambut seperti batok kelapa dengan tangan yang di kepalkan. Sehingga Shino hanya merutuki Rock Lee dalam hati yang berani-beraninya menyela pembicaraan orang.

"Nyaamm,,Nyaamm,,sebaiknya kita,,Nyaam,,ke kelas" pemuda berbadan gendut dengan memakan kripik muncul.

"kau benar Chouji, kajja hyungdeol" ajak sang magnae Ranmaru.

Mereka pun menyetujui ajakan Ranmaru dan kembali ke kelas mereka tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan yang bisa merusak gendang telinga jika tidak terbiasa.

Kelas yang tadinya hanya di huni orang-orang malas pun akhirnya mereka kembali bersemangat setelah tau beberapa member Super Junir memasuki kelasnya. Sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang menghilang, dan member lainnya pun tahu sebenarnya kemana ia pergi. Di kelas ini memang hanya ada murid-murid terpilih saja, jadi tidak heran jika semua member berada dalam satu kelas.

.

.

Di atas atap gedung terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut merah berkulit pucat yang terduduk dengan tiang sebagai penyangga tubuhnya sedang memandang sendu hamparan langit sembari menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah datarnya. Inilah yang biasa ia lakukan jika tidak ada pekerjaan yang selalu menuntutnya.

Drrtt..Drrtt..Drrt..

Getaran di kantong celananya membangunkan ia dari lamunannya. Ia pun merogoh kantong celananya dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, ada apa hyung?"

"….."

"Eoh, arraseo. Aku akan memberitau mereka nanti".

"….."

"Hn"

Ia pun menutup teleponnya dan segera beranjak untuk menemui member lainnya, _'huh,pekerjaan ini lagi'_ batin Gaara.

Setelah berjalan menyelusuri koridor yang sepi karena semua penghuni memilliki kegiatan masing-masing yaitu belajar. Hanya Gaara saja yang memang sering berkeliaran dan tidak seberapa memperdulikan pelajarannya, Gaara seperti kehilangan semangatnya karena telah di tinggalkan sang matahari yang dulu menerangi hatinya. Padahal ia dulu tidak seperti ini, ia juga merindukan saat-saat bersama orang terkasihnya dulu yang tega mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang ia berani meninggalkan Gaara untuk selamanya, percuma ia menyanyi dan masuk ke dalam dunia Musik jika tidak ada orang terkasih yang sudah menjadi matahari hatinya.

Menurutnya Musik adalah Dia, Mataharinya.

 **NARUKO…..**

 **Jaa minna-san, maap yee kalau kyuu pakai mata uangnya Indonesia. Dan untuk sedikit bahas Korea-nya, kyuu memang gak tau tulisannya gimana. Tiap kyuu baca ff korea tiap author penulisan untuk bahasa Korea berbeda-beda. Jadilah kyuu ngikutin kata hati saja, hehehe.. jangan lupa RnR yaa, maaf juga kyuu gak bisa bales lewat review. Tapi kalau ada yg PM di akun kyuu pasti dib alas kok. Heheheh :D**

 **So, see u next time guys. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I WILL TRY TO TRUST YOU**

 **Cast** **: Uzumaki Naruto , Gaara , slight NaruSasu, Itakyu**

 **Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort , Friendship**

 **Rate : masih T , aman di konsumsi**

 **WARNING:YAOI,BXB,HOMO,MAHO,GUY,RAPE,LEMON,ALURGJ,TYPOBERSERAKAN**

 **YO MINNA-SAN! KITA JUMPA LAGI. SEBENERNYA SIH KYUU MALES NGLANJUTIN NIH FF, SOALNYA YANG REVIEW CUMA DIKIT SIHH JADI GAK ADA ASUPAN SEMANGAT.. TAPI KYUU GAK MAU NGECEWAIN YANG UDAH REVIEW FF KYUU YANG GAK BERMUTU INI. JADI KYUU HARAP YANG UDA READ TOLONG TINGGALIN REVIEWNYA YA BIAR KYUU BISA SEMANGAT DAN CEPET NGGARAP NIH FF. DAN FF INI ASLI DARI OTAKNYA KYUU, JADI TERSERAH KYUU MAU DI BUAT KAYAK GIMANA. JADI KALAU SEKIRANYA AGAK GAK NYAMBUNG YA BERARTI OTAKNYA KYUU YANG KONGSLET HAHAH:-D. OK SAMPAI SINI DULU CURCOLNYA :-D**

 **SO, PLEASE ENJOYED ;-)**

 **oOo**

 **Naruto, dkk : 18 tahun**

 **Gaara, Sasuke : 20 tahun**

 **Kyuubi : 28 tahun**

 **Itachi : 25 tahun**

 **Minato : 40 tahun**

 **Kushina : 37 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Now he's bigger than me,  
Taller than me.  
And he's older than me,  
And stronger than me.  
And his arms a little bit longer than me.  
But he ain't on a JB song with me!  
I be trying a chill  
They be trying to side with the thrill_

"NARUTOO CEPAT TURUN! TEMAN-TEMANMU SUDAH MENUNGGU KITA, CEPATLAH!" teriakan dari bawah menginstrupi Naruto yang sedang berkaca menyisir rambutnya sembari menirukan gaya seorang rapper.

"YA KAA-SAN TUNGGU SEBENTAR! LIMA MENIT LAGI!" teriak Naruto membalas panggilan kaa-sannya.

Setelah merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya, Naruto pun berjalan dan menaiki kasurnya lalu memandang sebuah poster yang terpampang di tembok sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang poster itu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tannya sembari berkata "tunggu aku, Teme. Pastikan kau mengingatku, jika tidak aku akan menghukummu" lalu mengelus salah satu gambar seseorang yang ada di dalam poster itu dengan jari-jarinya.

.

.

Drap..Drap..Drap..

Naruto menuruni tangga rumahnya dan menyapa semua orang yang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ohayyo minn-san" sapa Naruto.

Mereka pun membalasnya dengan senyum pagi yang menghiasi wajah mereka "Ohayyo.."

"Baiklah, apa semuanya siap? Kita akan berangkat sekarang." Minato pun angkat suara dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu Anata, mobil kita tidak akan muat untuk kita semua. Lalu bagaimana?" kata Kushina pada Minato.

"Tenang saja kaa-san, aku dan tou-san sudah menyewa bus mini untuk kita ke bandara. Jadi ayo kita tunggu busnya di depan, apa sudah tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" sahut Naruto sembari mengecek barang-barang yang ada di tas ranselnya.

Setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto, teman-temannya pun hanya menggeleng kecil. Memangnya apa yang mau di bawa? Mereka kan tidak punya apa-apa selain baju, itu saja masih beruntung baju-baju mereka masih sedikit layak untuk di pakai, batin teman-teman Naruto.

Setelah Kushina dan Minato mengecek keadaan rumahnya, mereka pun keluar dari rumah itu dan menunggu bus jemputannya datang. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih selama 10 menit, akhirnya bus itu datang. Mereka menaiki bus itu, di dalam bus mereka pun tak luput dari canda tawa di sela perjalanan mereka. Bahagia dan senang yang dirasa, mereka berdo'a semoga apa yang mereka raih menjadi kenyataan dan Tuhan memberkati mereka . Terutama Naruto, ia tidak akan menyerah dan akan menunjukkan kemampuannya bahwa ia mampu. Bahwa musiknya bukan suatu omong kosong belaka, ia akan membuktikan pada semuanya terutama Teme-nya bahwa ia mampu menemukan jati dirinya dan tidak di pandang rendah lagi.

 **oOo**

 **SEOUL, UNIVERSITAS SM INTERNATIONAL**

"one..two..three..four..five..six..seven..eight.. once more!"

Disebuah ruangan yang di kelilingi kaca yang setara dengan tinggi dan luas ruangan tersebut, 13 pemuda yang sedang melakukan aktifitas sehari-harinya. Latihan adalah hal yang wajib bagi para idol seperti mereka. Mereka bergerak mengikuti gerakan satu pemuda yang ada di depan mereka, ia adalah seorang pelatih yang melatih mereka untuk mempersiapkan tarian atau dance yang akan mereka gunakan untuk single baru mereka nanti.

"Okay, ulangi mulai dari awal. Musik!" ketika sang pelatih berteriak, langsung terdengan musik yang akan mengiringi mereka menari. Mereka pun menari sembari melakukan lipsing agar bisa merasakan feelnya dan dapat menari dengan baik. Meskipun ini hanya sekedar latihan, tetapi mereka selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk hasil usaha mereka selama menjadi idol sampai sekarang.

"STOP" sang pelatih berteriak sembari mengangkat satu tangannya seperti memberi kode, musik pun berhenti begitu pun gerakan mereka.

PLOKK

Satu tepukan dari sang pelatih sembari memandang ke-13 pemuda dari depan kaca yang memantulkan bayangan mereka. Sang pelatih pun berkata "Break 30 menit, ok bubar. Dan pastikan kalian kembali tepat waktu, karena kita sedang di kejar oleh waktu. Kalian mengerti?".

Mereka pun serempak menjawab "YEEE HYUNG"

Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan kecuali seorang pemuda berambut raven mencuat ke belakang yang sedang menatap sang pelatih dengan pandangan datar andalannya. Sang pelatih pun menatapnya bingung lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke, ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya "Mu seun illiseo, Sasuke?" (1)

"Hn, latih aku Kyuubi-hyung"

"Mwo?(2) Apa maksudmu? Aku memang pelatih kalian kan?"

"Bukan begitu, aku ingin kau lebih memperhatikan latihanku. Kau tau kan bahwa tarianku masih belum cukup untuk di bilang bagus"

"Hm lalu? Bukankah kau sudah ambil baginmu sendiri, suaramu sangat bagus bahkan setara dengan Gaara. Hanya saja warna suara kalian memang berbeda, apa kau masih kurang puas? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Aku senang jika kau ingin belajar lebih, tapi menurutku lebih baik jika kau menekuni yang sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajibanmu, yaitu menyanyi. Lagipula kau tidak akan lebih unggul dari Ranmaru, karena menari adalah tugas dan bagiannya yang ia selalu tekuni. Kurasa inilah kekuranganmu Sasuke, kau selalu mengabaikan sesuatu yang sudah kau dapatkan yang seharusnya sudah singgah pada dirimu. Intinya, kau selalu merasa kurang puas dengan apa yang kau miliki, naïf dan terburu-buru. Kurasa kau harus merubahnya sedikit demi sedikit jika kau tidak mau menyesal dengan sesuatu yang sudah kau abaikan nantinya. Pikirkan baik-baik Sasuke, hilangkan sedikit ego-mu" Kyuubi pun berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak bergeming dari posisinya. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah super datarnya ketika mendapat wejangan dari Kyuubi. Ia pun sedikit mengingat masa lalunya yang sudah meninggalkan orang yang sangat ia sayangi dulu hanya demi ambisinya. Tetapi ia tak menyesal sekarang jika akhirnya ambisinya sedikit tercapai hanya perlu beberapa proses lagi. Lagipula dengan begini ia sudah mengangkat derajat orang tuanya yang sempat terancam bangkrut, yah meskipun ia harus merahasiakan masa lalunya dari publik. Selama ia mempunyai cara untuk menutup mulut teman-teman gigolonya agar tidak membongkar rahasianya pada siapapun. Dan untuk orang terkasih yang dulu ditinggalkannya, ia yakin jika mantan kekasihnya itu sudah gila karena ia tinggalkan, jadi ia tk perlu khawatir jika orang itu akan membongkar masa lalunya. Ck, kau benar-benar salah perkiraan Sasuke!

Drrttt..Drrtt..

Handphone yang ada di atas ranselnya pun bergetar menghentikan lamunannya, ia pun beranjak dari posisinya dan segera mengambil handphone miliknya dan sedikit melihat siapa yang menelpon _"ck, aku sedang tidak dalam mood melayani mereka"_ , ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Hn"

" _Apa kau sedang sibuk, sayang? Aku ingin menemuimu dan meminta jatahku tentu saja. Aku tunggu kau didepan apartement milikmu. Dan aku tidak mau kau terlambat lebih dari jam 10 malam, karena aku sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo hanya ingin memakanmu"_ suara bass berat dengan nada menggoda membuat Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya .

"Hn, tentu saja. Kau tunggu saja, aku akan memberikan jatahmu jika kau mau menutup mulutmu **Tua Bangka**!" jawab Sasuke sinis.

" _Oh ayolah sayang jangan terlalu galak padaku, kau tau aku akan menepatai janjiku jika kau juga menepati janjimu tentu saja"_

"Hn, aku sibuk. Aku tutup sekarang"

Sasuke pun mengakhiri panggilannya, dan keluar dari ruangan menyusul teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah berdiri melamun di depan sebuah kolam yang tak jauh dari tempatnya ia berdiri. Badannya sedikit menegang tiba-tiba merasakan tangan kekar seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Setelah mencium aroma tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya, akhirnya ia sedikit tenang setelah tau siapa pemilik aroma itu dan mulai menyamankan tubuhnya pada pelukan itu.

"Apa kau masih marah setelah apa yang adikku lakukan pada keponakan kesayanganmu dulu, Kyuu sampai kau memberinya wejangan seperti itu?" Orang yang memeluk Kyuubi itu berbicara sembari menyandarkan dagu lancipnya pada punggung Kyuubi.

"Hn, tentu saja Keriput. Apa kau tak pernah berfikir bagaimana rasanya di khianati dan di campakkan begitu saja oleh orang yang kau cintai?" Setelah Kyuubi berbicara seperti itu, pelukan orang itu pun tiba-tiba semakin kencang. Dan Kyuubi merasakan sedikit gelengan kepala orang yang memeluknya, ia pun hanya tersenyum dan tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus punggung tangan orang yang sedang memeluknya.

"Jeongmal Saranghae(3), Kyuu. Sungguh maafkan adikku, tetapi jangan samakan aku dengan Sasuke, di posisi kita aku yang sangat-sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku akan menukar segalanya agar bisa bersamamu…" Orang itu menghentikan kata-katanya dan melepas pelukannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Kyuubi menghadap ke arahnya. Akhirnya Kyuubi pun dapat melihat kesungguhan di mata onyx gelap itu, ia terus menatap mata itu menunggu orang tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku.. Uchiha Itachi bersumpah akan selalu mencintai dan selalu di sisi Uzumaki Kyuubi. Apapun yang terjadi, bagaimana pun kondisimu, bahkan siapapun kau, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu hanyalah Uzumaki Kyuubi adalah segalanya bagi Uchiha Itachi. Kau harus percaya itu Kyuubi" Itachi merapalkan sumpahnya sembari menatap iris mata ruby Kyuubi.

"Kau tau yang aku dengar darinya, dulu mereka juga membuat janji seperti ini Tachi. Dan berakhir adikmu yang melanggar janjinya, bahkan masih memberikan bonus menjualkan tubuhnya di hadapan NAR…" belum selesai dengan teriakannya tiba-tiba bibir dingin Itachi membungkam mulutnya dan lepas sudah air mata yang ia tampung di pelupuk matanya, Kyuubi menangis tanpa suara.

Itachi melepas pelukannya, tangannya terangkat menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby Kyuubi. "Bunuh aku jika aku tidak bisa menepati janji dan sumpahku padamu, Uzumaki Kyuubi".

Bola mata Kyuubi membulat setelah mendengar pernyataan Itachi. _'Aku harap kau menepati janjimu, Uchiha Itachi. Karena aku mencintaimu'_ Kyuubi hanya bisa membatin dalam hati. Ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada Uchiha sulung ini, tentu saja ia memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi mungkin, ia sendiri tak tau mengapa? Tetapi ia tak pernah menolak mengakuinya jika ia sudah terperosok jauh dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Kyuubi tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk pemuda yang sudah mengambil hatinya ini. Kyuubi memeluk Itachi begitu erat seakan tak mau jauh-jauh dari sosoknya dan Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya, Itachi pun membalas pelukan Kyuubi tak kalah erat sembari mengusap dan mencium lembut rambut halus Kyuubi.

 **oOo**

"Akhirnyaa…Akhirnyaa…AKHIRNYAAAA…SEOULLL TUNGGU AKUUU!"

*PLAKK!*

"ITTTAAAIII..! KAA-SAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? INI SAKIITT"Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya setelah mendapatkan geplakan dari sang ibu.

"Apa-apaan teriakanmu itu? Kau tau kan kita masih di tengah-tengah bandara? Lihat, semua orang jadi melihat kita bodoh! Kau ini membuat malu saja Naruto, jangan seperti orang primitive idiot!"

"Sudahlah kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, Kushina kau ini sudah tua berhentilah bertengkar dengan anakmu" akhirnya Minato sang ayah pun melerai pertengkaran ibu dan anak yang tidak jelas ini.

Yah mereka telah sampai pada Negri Gingseng tempat tujuan mereka saat ini, setelah mereka turun dari pesawat dengan hebohnya Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu berteriak seperti orang gila. Jadi wajar jika Kushina sang ibu malu setengah mati apalagi posisi mereka masih berada di dalam Bandara, ia membatin kenapa pula punya anak yang mempunyai sifat berlebihan seperti itu. Aduhh, jeng Kushina ini gimana? Namanya juga anaknya ya pasti dapat dari orang yang buat toh.

"Oh ya Naruto, rupanya kau sudah berani membentak kaa-sanmu ya sayang?" Kushina pun menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang bisa membuat mimisan para kaum Adam yang melihatnya, tapi menurut Naruto dan Minato itu adalah sebuah senyum setan yang akan mengantarkannya pada sang penjaga neraka.

"Ahh, kaa-san pasti salah paham. Iya kan tou-san?" Naruto melirik sang ayah berharap sedikit bantuan.

Sang ayah yang mengerti tatapan anaknya pun berusaha menenangkan istrinya dan ia juga tak ingin bandara yang susah payah di bangun Pemerintah ini hancur rata oleh tanah.

"Sudahlah Kushina, sekarang ayo kita mencari taksi untuk menemui kakek dan nenekmu Naruto. Dan ingat, kita sudah tidak di Jepang lagi. Jadi kita harus terbiasa berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, kalian mengerti?" jelas Minato sembari menatap teman-teman Naruto yang sempat mereka abaikan.

"Anoo ji-san, kami tidak terlalu bisa berbahasa Korea. Bagaimana? Kami juga tidak terlalu bisa berbahasa Inggris" Konan berbicara kaku dan sedikit menunduk mengingat ia dan teman-temannya tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan dan hanya merepotkan keluarga Naruto saja.

Seakan mengerti kekalutan hati teman-temannya, Naruto pun memutuskan "Em, kita cari penginapan saja bagaimana? Aku yakin kalian juga lelah kan mengingat selama perjalanan tidak ada yang bisa tidur karena terlalu senang tadi? Lagipula aku ingin membicarakan strategi awalku pada kalian, bagaimana? Aku juga akan mengajari kalian sedikit percakapan dasar dalam bahasa Korea nanti, agar kalian bisa sedikit berinteraksi nantinya".

"Tapi Naruto, kami tidak ada biaya. Kami juga tidak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu, bisakah kita mencari tempat yang lebih sederhana tapi nyaman begitu? Atau kita istirahat sebentar di sebuah kedai nanti?" usul Nagato.

"Hmmm.." Naruto tampak berfikir sembari memjamkan matanya.

"Aahh aku tauu.." seakan ada bola lampu menyala di atas kepalanya, ia pun cepat-cepat merogoh saku celananya dan menganbil sebuah benda kecil. Dan mencari nama seseorang untuk ia hubungi, yang lainnya pun hanya menatap Naruto heran.

" _Yoboseyo"(4)_ Setelah mendapat jawaban dari orang yang di seberang telepon, Naruto berinisiatif melordspeaker panggilannya agar orang tua dan teman-temannya ikut mendengarkan.

"Kyuu, jigeum eodie isseo?(5) Apa sedang sibuk? jika tidak menjauhlah dari orang-orang disekitarmu sekarang"

" _Eoh, jamkkan man"_ (6)

Orang tua Naruto pun hanya sedikit kaget setelah mengetahui siapa yang di telepon oleh Naruto dan mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka, tetapi mereka memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Sedikit lama menerima respon di seberang sana akhirnya telepon itu bersuara lagi.

" _Sudah, ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah?_

"Tidak, bisa kau jemput kami di Bandara. Kami baru saja sampai Seoul, dan bisakah kami menumpang dulu di rumahmu? Jika ingin lebih jelas, nanti aku akan ceritakan. Dan jangan siapapun tahu termasuk kakek dan nenek, apalagi "dia". PALLI(7)!"

*TUTT* setelah menutup teleponnya, Naruto pun hanya nyengir setelah mendapat tatapan kebingungan dari orang di sekitarnya.

"Ayo kita cari kedai dan bersantai sebentar sambil menunggu jemputan, heheheh" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang mentap cengo Naruto dan memutuskan menuruti perkataan Naruto lalu mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus menerpa dua orang pemuda yang saling menutup matanya menikmati indahnya dunia yang bagi mereka adalah miliknya untuk saat ini. Pemuda berambut raven panjang sedang duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon sakura di belakang punggungnya, sembari memeluk erat dari belakang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk diantara kedua kakinya. Mereka sungguh menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, tapi sayang sekali angan-angan mereka harus sirna sudah.

Drrtt…Drrtt..Drrtt..

"Ck, menganggu sekali. Siapa yang menelponmu, Kyuu?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven.

Kyuubi pun mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Huh? Naruto?" sahut Kyuubi heran. Karena tidak biasa Naruto menelponnya, paling jika ada apa-apa Naruto akan meng-emailnya saja. Tak jauh dengan Itachi, ia pun segera member isyarat untuk Kyuubi mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo" ia pun sengaja melordspeaker teleponnya agar Itachi bisa mendengarkannya juga.

" _Kyuu, jigeum eodie isseo? Apa sedang sibuk? jika tidak menjauhlah dari orang-orang disekitarmu sekarang"_

"Eoh, jamkkan man"

Setelah mendengar sahutan dari Naruto, Kyuubi mengernyitkan alisnya heran sembari menatap Itachi. Itachi pun menggelang pelang sembari memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Kyuubi yang bebas, memberi isyarat agar Kyuubi tetap pada posisinya. Kyubi hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Naruto.

"Sudah, ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah?

" _Tidak, bisa kau jemput kami di Bandara. Kami baru saja sampai Seoul, dan bisakah kami menumpang dulu di rumahmu? Jika ingin lebih jelas, nanti aku akan ceritakan. Dan jangan siapapun tahu termasuk kakek dan nenek, apalagi "dia". PALLI!"_

Tutt..Tutt.. teleponnya tiba-tiba mati.

"Eottoke?(8) Aku mempunyai firasat baik sekarang." Kyuubi menoleh pada Itachi sembari menunjukkan seringainya yang membuat Itachi bergidik ngeri.

"Jika kau menyayangi adikmu, maka bersiap-siaplah menjadi SPY untuk adikmu itu keriput. Khukhukhukhu..." Kyubi memberikan kekehannya pada Itachi, dan membuat Uchiha sulung itu harus menelan ludahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disini pasti minna-san penasaran kan dari mana Kyuubi mengetahui semua tentang masa lalu keponakan kesayangannya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja.  
Terus disini Kyuubi itu adik dari Kushina, berhubung Kyuubi mempunyai bakat yang membuat orang tua Minato kagum. Akhirnya dia diambil anak angkat dan merawat Kyuubi, karena Kyuubi dan Kushina juga tidak punya keluarga lagi. .**

 **Oke sampai sini dulu yaa, lagi buntu nih otak. Jangan lupa review aja lah, tapi kyuu jarang bisa balas. Mungkin kalau PM bisa kyuu balas atau lewat fb,bbm,tweet,atau terserah lah. Setelah ini kyuu mau garap yang not sensitive, jadi next chapter agak lambat. Lalu mohon maaf bagi yang kecewa karena Gaara gak kyuu tampilkan dulu, tapi setelah Gaara ketemu Naruto nanti pasti kyuu selalu tayangin adegan mereka berdua kok tenang saja.**

 **oOo**

" **Mu seun illiseo, Sasuke?" :** "Ada masalah apa, Sasuke?"

" **Mwo?"** : "Apa?"

" **Jeongmal Saranghae"** : "Sungguh aku mencintaimu"

" **Yoboseyo" :** "Hallo"

" **Kyuu, jigeum eodie isseo?" :** "Kyuu, kau dimana sekarang?"

" **Eoh, jamkkan man" :** "Ya, tunggu"

" **PALLI" :** "CEPAT"

" **Eottoke?" :** "Bagaimana?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I WILL TRY TO TRUST YOU**

Pairing: Naruto x Gaara

Genre: Romance , Friendship, Drama

Rate : T - aman dikomsumsi

 **WARNING : BL,BXB,ACAK-ACAKAN BIN NGGAK KARUAN,TYPO BERTABURAN,HUMOR GARING BIN GOSONG,DLL.**

 **YANG NGGAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA, KYUU NGGAK MAU ADA FLAME YANG ANEH2. FF HANYA BUAT SEBUAH HIBURAN BAGI KYUU. DAN KYUU NGGAK MAU DI TUNTUT YANG ANEH2, DAN GAK TAU KENAPA HARI INI PAS LAGI GARAP CHAPTER INI KEADAAN KYUU LAGI SENSITIVE BANGET. PADAHAL KYUU JUGA GAK LAGI BULAN DATANG, HAHAHA.**

 **SO, YANG PENGEN BACA SILAHKAN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

CKIITT….

Sebuah mobil merah berhenti melaju di pinggir jalan raya lalu keluarlah sesosok pemuda tampan nan manis berambut merah yang sedang menampakkan raut kebingungan menoleh ke kanan kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"KYUUBI!" suara teriakan berasal dari jalan seberangnya, ia melihat sosok pemuda yang seakan memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya ada disana, ia menajamkan mata kucingnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggil dirinya.

"NARUTO" ia pun lari kegirangan ke arah pemuda di seberang jalan, tentu berhati-hati dengan segala kendaraan yang melaju berlalu lalang.

Sesampainya ia pun memeluk sosok itu erat.

"Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tidak menyangka kau datang ke Seoul" Kyuubi melepaskan Naruto dan mengacak-acak rambut durian sang pemilik.

"Aissh, jangan mengacak rambutku! Hei, ayo cepat ikut aku. Kita menjemput yang lain"

Belum sempat Naruto berlari ke arah mobil Kyuubi, sebuah tangan tan mungil menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu, dengan siapa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuubi dengan menatap Naruto bingung.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kau akan tau. Ayo cepat!" Naruto pun menarik Kyuubi ke mobil yang sudah terparkir di seberang.

Akhirnya mereka pun melajukan mobil merah itu ke sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari situ, mereka hanya putar balik sedikit maju dari arah Naruto berdiri sebelumnya.

Saat mereka sampai di sebuah kedai siap saji, mereka pun masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Berjalan ke arah meja di paling ujung.

"SHINA-NEE!" Kyuubi berteriak semangat ketika penglihatannya menangkap sosok perempuan paruh baya berambut merah panjang tetapi terlihat sangat cantik.

Perempuan itu pun menoleh "KYUU-CHAN"

Kushina pun berlari memeluk sang adik yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Begitu juga dengan Minato sang suami yang juga ikut memeluk sang adik ipar untuk melepas rindu.

Setelah itu Kyuubi pun di suruh untuk ikut bergabung di acara makan mereka sembari berkenalan dengan teman-teman Naruto.

"Naruto, mobilku tidak akan muat jika masanya sebanyak ini. Kenapa tidak bilang waktu kau menelponku?" tegur Kyuubi.

"Mianhe ahjussi, aku lupa. Heheheh" cengir Naruto.

"Ggrrr, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEBUTAN HARAM ITU!" Kyuubi pun geram, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Yah, dari dulu Naruto selalu suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu meskipun hanya lewat e-mail saja. Ia kan masih muda bukan pria paruh baya yang bangkotan hingga ia di panggil seperti itu.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Bukankah kau memang pamanku, eoh?" Naruto sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang paman yang siap menerkamnya.

PLETAK

"Hm!" Kyuubi pun memalingkan wajahnya setelah menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan pada kepala sang ponakan.

"Ita-ta-itai" Naruto meringis sembari memegangi kepala duriannya yang terkena pukulan Kyuubi.

"Aishh! Jinjja! Cepat pikirkan cara agar kita cepat sampai di apartementmu" Naruto pun akhirnya mengalah.

Setelah Kyuubi tenang akhirnya ia merogoh saku celanya lalu mengambil handphone merahnya, ia berniat menghubungi seseorang.

"Oi keriput, cepat kau jemput aku di kedai Afuku yang tidak jauh dari bandara. PALLI!" Kyuubi langsung memutuskan panggilannya sebelum orang di seberang telepon menjawab panggilannya.

"Kita tunggu saja disini, nanti ada yang menjemput kita"

Setelah mendapat arahan Kyuubi, mereka pun mengangguk dan memulai pembicaraan kembali. Yah, seperti apa saja yang mereka alami selama ini. Tentu saja kecuali Naruto, meskipun begitu semua sudah mengetahuinya seperti apa hancurnya Naruto sebelum ini. Tetapi mereka tidak ada yang mempunyai fikiran untuk membahas masalah itu di dalam obrolan mereka, termasuk Kyuubi.

 **Other side**

Pemuda berambut raven di kuncir mentap handphonenya bingung, baru saja ia menerima telepon dari sang kekasih untuk menjemputnya. Sedangkan ia saat ini mendapatkan jadwal pemotretan yang tidak bisa di tinggal. Ia ingat jika Kyuubi sedang menjemput keponakannya, apa mungkin Naruto tidak datang sendiri. Lebih baik ia menyuruh seseorang untuk menggantikannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang setelah menemukan nama di list kontak HP hitam miliknya

" _Hn, Itachi-hyung?"_ Itachi pun menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara dari seberang.

"Gaara, neo eodiseo?"

" _Bukan urusanmu, wae?_

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum mendengar nada dingin Gaara.

"Bisa kau gantikan aku menjemput Kyuubi di kedai Afuku yang tidak jauh dari Bandara Seoul?"

" _Hn"_

Untuk kedua kalinya, Itachi menghela nafas mendengar nada dingin Gaara. Lalu ia mendengar nada tut tut yang berarti telepon telah di putuskan secara sepihak.

Padahal yang ia tau keluarga Uchiha adalah makhluk paling dingin di seluruh jagad raya, Itachi memang sedikit merinding jika harus berhadapan dengan Gaara yang sekarang. Padahal dulu Gaara adalah dongsaengnya yang paling manis di antara member lainnya.

.

.

Di depan sebuah makam, berdiri pemuda berambut merah memiliki bola mata hijau yang memandang datar makam tersebut. Padahal di dalam hatinya, ia sedih dan hancur. Penyebabnya adalah sang penghuni makam tersebut. Setelah puas memandangi makam tersebut, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul sang pelatih menggantikan seseorang yang menelponnya tadi.

* * *

Gaara pun bersiap-siap turun dari mobil setelah menemukan kedai Afuku, tak lupa memakai kaca mata hitam dan topi untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai idol.

Ia pun memasuki kedai tersebut, berhenti di depan pintu lalu menoleh kanan kiri untuk mencari sang pelatih. Setelah ketemu, Gaara berjalan ke arah bangku yang paling ujung .

"Kyuubi-hyung"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Kyuubi menoleh dan menajamkan mata kucingnya pada sang pemanggil begitu juga dengan penghuni meja Kyuubi.

"Eoh Gaara, wae yeogi?" Kyuubi menatap bingung pada Gaara.

"Aku menggantikan Itachi-hyung" singkat Gaara.

"Hm, baiklah"

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto, Konan, Minato, dan kau Kushina ikut dengan Gaara"

Rasanya Kushina ingin menguliti Kyuubi yang tidak menambahkan "nee" di belakang namanya, tapi melihat kondisi ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Mereka pun mengikuti Gaara, dan teman-teman Naruto ikut di dalam mobil Kyuubi.

Di dalam mobil Gaara, sangat hening sekali membuat tamu mobil itu tidak enak pada sang pemilik.

Jadi Naruto yang kebetulan duduk di samping Gaara, memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Ehem, kau Gaara lead vocal Super Junior kan? Kau tau, aku sangat suka dengan suaramu. Jadi, sejak kapan kau mulai menyanyi?"

Gaara hanya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Deg

CKIITTT…

Tiba-tiba mobil Gaara berhenti mendadak menyebabkan penumpang lainnya terjungkal kaget.

Gaara hanya terpaku melihat wajah Naruto yang tak asing di matanya. Mata biru lautan, rambut pirang cerah mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA BERHENTI TIBA-TIBA?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah tau bahwa Gaara sedang menatap dirinya intens.

Sedangkan penumpang lain yang duduk di jok belakang berusaha menahan nafas melihat interaksi Gaara dan Naruto. Mereka dari awal memang sedikit tidak nyaman berada satu mobil dengan Gaara yang terlihat sangat dingin.

TIINN.. TIINN..

Mendengar bel yang saling menyaut di belakang mobilnya, Gaara pun sadar dari lamunannya lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya munuju apartement Kyuubi. Memang sejak sampai di dalam kedai, ia tidak memperhatikan wajah satu persatu tamu pelatihnya itu.

 **Skip Time**

Sesampainya di apartement milik Kyuubi, mereka pun menata barang masing-masing di kamar yang sudah di tentukan oleh sang tuan rumah. Begitu juga dengan Gaara yang di paksa oleh Kyuubi supaya ikut menginap, karena Kyuubi tau bahwa Gaara hanya tinggal sendirian di apartementnya. Lagipula sepertinya Gaara akan di butuhkan Kyuubi nanti, dari apa yang sudah di jelaskan Naruto saat di kedai tadi.

"YOSH! MINNA CEPAT BERKUMPUL DI RUANG TV!"

Pletak!

"Appo! Yak Ahjussi! Kenapa memukulku, eoh?" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi memukul kepalanya tanda sebab. Ia sungguh meratapi nasib kepalanya yang sudah menjadi bully-an Kyuubi dan Kushina.

"Jangan berteriak di dalam apartementku, pabbo-ya! Dan sekali lagi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan haram itu, panggil aku HYUNG" Kyuubi heran, kenapa anak dan ibu suka sekali berteriak di dalam rumah. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana sifat sang kakak, dan baru menyadari bahwa sifatnya itu diwarisi oleh sang anak.

"Kenapa sih kau daritadi selalu memukul kepalaku,eoh? Dasar Kakak dan Adik sama saja, suka sekali membully kepalaku" Naruto merenggut kesal dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang TV yang di sediakan. Kyuubi yang tidak terima di tindas oleh keponakannya sendiri begitu juga sebaliknya, akhirnya pertengkaran mulut pun berlanjut. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pertengkaran mereka menjadi bahan tontonan semua tamu yang menahan senyum mereka melihat pertengkaran kedua bayi tua yang tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Aah, kecuali pemuda berambut merah yang bersender di depan kamarnya sedang menatap intens pemilik surai pirang yang membuat hatinya tidak karuan saat pertama pertemuan mereka tadi.

Ia terus saja memperhatikan tingkah dan wajah Naruto yang membuat hatinya sedikit berdesir merasakan rindu kepada sang mantan kekasih yang telah tiada meninggalkannya sendirian.

Mirip.

Sangat mirip.

Itu yang dipikirannya sedari tadi, hanya saja gender mereka berbeda. Gaara terus saja melamun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah tersebut. Sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa semua mata tertuju padanya, awalnya Naruto tidak peduli karena sekarang ia sedang mengutak-atik mp3 miliknya. Karena di ruangan itu sangat hening dan ia merasa di perhatikan, Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia sedikit kaget saat semua mata sedang terkunci pada pemuda berambut merah yang ternyata sedang melihatnya, mau tidak mau Naruto pun menatap balik Gaara.

Gaara terkaget saat obsidiannya bertemu dengan obsidian Naruto, mereka heran karena tubuh mereka tak bisa di gerakkan seakan menikmati dan menyelami obsidian masing-masing. Mata itu, penuh dengan kesedihan dan seperti tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Padahal warna matanya sangat bagus, itu yang di pikirkan Naruto. Semua mata menatap Naruto heran, saat Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Gaara yang berdiri tak bergerak sedikit pun di depan pintu kamar.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya di depan Gaara lalu menundukan kepalanya, ia ingin menyelami lebih dalam lagi mata hijau tanpa sinar itu. Entah kenapa Gaara merasa tubuhnya sangat kaku tak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali, saat obsidian biru itu menatapnya lebih dekat lagi.

Cup

Hanya beberapa detik Naruto mencuri kecupan di bibir Gaara, lalu ia tanpa dosa memberikan cengiran lebarnya dan tak menyadari semua pasang mata terbelalak lebar menatap horror pada dirinya.

BUGH!

"AHAHAHAHAH!" semuanya menertawakan Naruto kecuali Gaara yang sedang menatapnya tajam, rasanya ia belum puas hanya dengan menginjak sebelah kaki Naruto setelah dengan beraninya mencuri ciuman darinya.

Tanpa bicara ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang memegangi kaki kirinya menahan sakit lalu mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

 **GAARA POV**

' _Dasar rambut durian kurang ajar, jika tidak ada orang tuanya sudah ku pastikan dia akan mati di tanganku saat itu juga'_ aku pun menyamankan diriku di atas kasur dan—bibirku?.

Aku meraba bibirku, masih terasa bekas ciuman rambut durian gila itu. Dasar kurang ajar, kini aku merasa menyesal karena menyamakan dia dengan Naruko ku. Mereka berbeda, sangat berbeda. Naruko ku, dia wanita yang anggun dan manis. Sedangkan dia hanya pemuda gila tak tau sopan santun, yah meskipun wajah sangat tampan dan sifatnya membuat orang nyaman saat bersamanya.

Eh?

Apa yang ku katakan tadi? Tampan? Nyaman? Yang benar saja.

Sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur, tidak terasa sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Baiklah, semoga kita bertemu di dalam mimpi dan selamat malam, Naruko.

 **GAARA POV END**

.

Saat Kyuubi, Minato, dan Kushina tengah mengajari berbahasa korea pada teman-teman Naruto, ia malah melamun. Entah kenapa di pikirannya sedang di isi sosok pemuda berambut merah yang telah ia curi ciumannya.

Blush..

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah saat mengingat sensasi yang ia dapat saat mencuri ciuman tersebut walau hanya beberapa detik. Ia pun meraba bibirnya, ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi bibir Gaara yang sangat lembut seperti jelly yang sangat manis.

' _Aaarrgh, apa yang ku pikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran yadong seperti ini sih?'_ batin Naruto sembari sedikit menjambak rambut kuning jabriknya.

Kyuubi yang menyadari tingkah aneh keponakannya itu pun tiba-tiba menyeringai, lalu bangkit dan berpindah duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Oi, jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai Rakun merah itu eoh?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada menggoda sembari menyikut perut Naruto.

Tiba-tiba semua pasang mata menuju ke arah Naruto setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi yang dilontarkan kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto pun bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menyudutkannya.

"Y-yak! Jangan bicara sembarangan, kau tau kan aku datang ke Seoul untuk menyusul Sasuke?"

"Ck" Kyuubi tiba-tiba berdecak tidak suka saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar pabbo, eoh? Kau tau, bahkan sampai saat ini pun si pantat ayam itu tidak berubah sedikit pun. Kau tau apa maksudku kan, Naruto?"

Tiba-tiba tatapan Naruto menjadi sendu menatap meja kaca di depannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu sampai kau seperti ini? Bahkan sampai kau menutup hatimu sampai sekarang, aku bahkan ingin sekali menghajar anak ayam tidak tau diri itu saat Kushina-nee mengatakan semuanya padaku"

"Aku tidak merasa sudah menutup hatiku" sela Naruto cepat.

"Yah, secara tidak sadar kau sudah menutupnya BAKA! Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu bodoh. Buktinya kau masih saja jomblo sampai sekarang sejak kau di tinggalkan dengan buntut bebek itu?"

Naruto diam, ia merasa perkataan Kyuubi ada benarnya.

"Jika kau datang untuk menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke, tentu aku akan membantumu karena aku percaya kau mempunyai bakat alami dan aku yakin dengan itu kau mampu mencapai cita-citamu. Tapi, jika itu kau gunakan agar Sasuke kembali padamu, aku tidak akan sudi membantumu meskipun kau keponakanku. Arra?"

"….." Hening.

Kyuubi pun menghela nafas, saat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Naruto. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa meratapi nasib anaknya, meskipun begitu mereka salut pada Naruto yang mampu menjaga hatinya sampai saat ini meskipun telah di khianati.

"Kau tau Gaara?"

Naruto pun menoleh menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan bertanya.

Didalam hati Kyuubi menyeringai senang, karena ia merasa mulai sekarang nama itu membuat Naruto sedikit sensitive. Kyuubi tau bahwa sebenarnya keponakannya menyimpan sedikit ketertarikan pada Gaara, hanya saja Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu dan lagi kenapa keponakannya itu harus menutup hatinya segala hanya karena bocah ayam tidak tau diri itu. Kyuubi bersumpah akan membantu Naruto untuk membuka hatinya kembali dan sedikit menyadarkan perasaan Naruto yang sedikit eror itu.

"Dekati dia, belajarlah darinya apa yang tidak kau ketahui Naruto. Aku yakin suatu saat kalian akan saling memahami"

"Huh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung alias tidak paham apa yang di katakan pamannya.

"Geezz, kau itu bebal sekali sih. Menyesal aku mempunyai ponakan bodoh sepertimu" geram Kyuubi.

Karena Naruto tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran, akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa merenggut kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Jangan lupa rencana yang kita bicarakan sebelum ini, aku harap kau membantuku Ahjussi, kalian tidurlah kita harus bangun pagi-pagi besok. Selamat malam" Naruto pun berlalu pergi.

"Hei, jangan lupa pesanku terutama tentang Gaara"

Naruto mendengar, hanya saja ia sedang malas untuk menanggapinya. Mungkin ia akan sedikit memikirkannya, tidak ada salahnya juga kan mendekati salah satu personil artis papan atas.

.

.

.

Pagi pun menyingsing, tepat pukul 06.00 Naruto pun masih terjaga dan itu artinya ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Itu karena di pikirannya di penuhi oleh sosok pemuda berambut merah yang menginjak kakinya kemarin malam. Ia juga tidak tahu, padahal ia hanya memikirkan kata-kata Kyuubi, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya jadi kemana-mana. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, mungkin benar apa kata Kyuubi. Jika di lihat, Gaara seperti orang yang berpengalaman dalam hidupnya. Apa salahnya jika ia belajar sedikit, bukankah pengalaman adalah guru yang terbaik juga. Mungkin setelah ia dekat dengan Gaara dan sedikit belajar, ia akan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan tentang masalah percintaan terutama.

"Eungh"

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, ia melihat Hidan yang sedikit bergeliat kecil sembari mengucek matanya. Ia bahkan hampir lupa jika ia sekamar dengan Hidan, ia pun melihat Hidan sudah menatapnya dan sepertinya sedikit mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Tatap

Tatap

Tat..

"HUWAAAA! HANTUU!" Hidan pun berlari keluar dari kamar, Naruto yang asalnya juga takut dengan hantu pun akhirnya juga berteriak kaget dan ikut berlari mengejar Hidan.

DAK DAK DAK

"YAHIKO, NAGATO BUKA PINTUNYAA! ADA HANTU!"

Karena teriakan Hidan begitu menggelegar, akhirnya semua penghuni pun terbangun lalu keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Kenapa berteriak sih? Ada apa?" Kyuubi yang keluar duluan akhirnya di terjang oleh Hidan.

"I-itu a-ada ha-ha-hantu" tunjuknya ke arah Naruto bersamaan dengan keluarnya penghuni kamar yang lain , yang di tunjuk pun hanya menatap bingung. Karena kondisi Naruto sangat lemas sebab tak tidur, ia hanya memasang ekspresi seperti orang sekarat.

Semua mata menatap Naruto

"HUWAAA!" semua orang berteriak takut dan kaget, bahkan Gaara meskipun hanya sedikit berjengit dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok Naruto sekarang.

"SIAPA KAU? PERGILAH KAU HANTU JELEK!" teriakan Kyuubi bersamaan dengan posisi siap menerjang Naruto.

"Kenapa sih dengan kalian ini? Aku Naruto" kata-kata itu akhirnya bisa di keluarkan oleh Naruto, meskipun nadanya sangat pelan dan lemas.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Kushina yang berperan menjadi ibu pun akhirnya menerjang Naruto dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah anaknya.

"Hei bocah, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Menyeramkan sekali. Lihatlah, matamu hampir mirip seperti Gaara. Hitam sekali, kau tidak tidur eoh?" Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto yang juga ikut khawatir dengan kondisi keponakannya, sedangkan Gaara yang menjadi korban pelecehan sang pelatih hanya bisa membatin miris. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kyuubi.

Naruto tak menghiraukan Kushina dan Kyuubi, matanya hanya terpaku pada Gaara. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Gaara, lalu…

"Huwaa Gaara tolong aku! Hiks.."

Gaara hampir saja berteriak meminta tolong saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengguncang tubuhnya.

BUGH!

"ITTAII! YAK, KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MENGINJAK KAKIKU EOH?" Naruto meringis saat Gaara menginjak kakinya untuk yang kedua kali.

Gaara mendengus lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau pirang idiot" Gaara pun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yak, YAK! GAARA BUKA PINTUNYA, AKU INGIN BICARA DENGANMU!"

DAK DAK DAK…

Cklek. Pintu terbuka

Bugh!

BRAK.. Pintu kembali tertutup

"ITTAAIII! ADUUHH KAKIKU YANG MALANG, hiks hiks" Naruto memegangi kakinya yang di injak Gaara untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Sedangkan penghuni kamar yang lain menatap Naruto dengan miris.

' _Ya Tuhan, anakku sudah gila.. hiks,, hiks'_ batin Kushina dan Minato.

' _Temanku benar-benar sudah gila'_ batin teman-teman Naruto.

Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis, tetapi tidak dengan hatinya yang sedang bersorak gembira. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan bertemunya Gaara dengan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka mereka akan akrab secepat ini, ia berharap Naruto sedikit saja membuka hatinya. Dan juga Gaara, ia tidak menyangka reaksi yang di berikan pada Naruto sedikit menunjukkan kemajuan. Ia berharap agar Gaara bisa kembali seperti dulu, menjadi dongsaengnya yang sangat manis dan manja padanya. Dan yang paling penting, Gaara tidak selalu merasa kesepian lagi karena Kyuubi sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya karena kelembutan hatinya meskipun wajah Gaara sangat kaku. Yah, sepertinya ia harus memberi sedikit hadiah pada kekasih Keriputnya yang sudah menyuruh Gaara menjadi pengganti untuk menjemput Kyuubi kemarin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Akhirnya.. akhirnya.. akhirnya.. demi ff ini kyuu harus rela bolos kerja loo. Karena uda janji sama seseorang yang sdh inbox d fb kyuu supaya ff ini di publish minggu kemarin sih sebenarnya. Hahaha, telat dikit gpp kan. Bayangin kyuu garap ff ini hanya sekali penggarapan doang bahkan kyuu sampai lupa makan lupa mandi, jadinya emak bapak teriak-teriak dah.. karena pekerjaan yang selalu menuntut jadi gak ada waktu deh, jadi kalo gak bolos ya gak bakal ke garap nih ff. jadi jangan lupa review-nya ya minna-san, biar kyuu semangat.. dan kyuu makasih banget buat yang udah setia baca ff kyuu yang gak bermutu dan gak jelas ini.**

 **Maaf ya gak bisa bales review kalian :**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu  
-novisaputri09  
-nelsonthen52  
-kise cin  
-yuu  
-aoi  
-christinejoannita  
-Panda Qingdao  
-Dahlia Lyana Palevi**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan nama atau nama-nama yang belum tercantum, dan terimakasih pada para readers silent.**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan pada ff ini, dan alur tidak sesuai dengan keinginan anda sekalian**

 **androkyuubi desu ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : I Will Try To Trust You**

 **Pairing : NaruGaa (Naruto x Gaara)**

 **Genre : Romance , Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING:TYPO,BL,YAOI,..DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cheoncheonhi georeogalkke hanbal dubal_

 _Naege iksukhan ne balgeoreum hanbal dubal  
Jogeumssik meoreojyeogada sarajyeoganda  
Jeobeok…jeobeok…_

Kagum.

Itulah yang Naruto ingin jabarkan saat kedua mata birunya melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah memainkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts hitam putih yang menempel pada Grand Piano tersebut. Ia juga mendengar suara yang selama ini orang-orang sebut suara emas seorang lead vocal di salah satu kelompoknya.

 _Jiwojideut ichyeojilkkabwa  
Boiji annneundeut sarajilkkabwa  
Ilchoedo sumanbeoneun doenaeineun  
Mal meolligajima_

Sungguh suara yang sangat indah, Naruto tidak pernah menyangka bisa melihat secara live sang lead vocal dari Super Junior tengah bernyanyi solo dan menunjukan ekspresi selain wajah datar yang ia pasang. Tentu saja ia tidak tau bagaimana perform Sabaku no Gaara saat sedang bersama para member lainnya. Karena setiap acara TV menayangkan perform Super Junior, yang Naruto perhatikan hanyalah perform sang lead vocal 2 dan tentu saja itu adalah wajah Sasuke sang mantan pujaan hatinya. Mungkin masih sampai sekarang, entahlah.

 _Ige majimagirago hanbeon dubeon  
Jikiji mot hal yaksokdeul hanbeon dubeon  
Jogeumssik meoreojyeo sarajyeoganda jeobeok…jeobeok_

 _Dachyeoya haneungeon ireon narago  
Jebal jebal_

Naruto tersentak kaget yang tiba-tiba merasakan bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara nyanyian Gaara pada akhir lagu yang sedikit mengimprovisasi suaranya hingga menghasilkan vibra dan nada tinggi yang menyadarkan Naruto dari acara melamunnya.

Plok Plok Plok

Gaara tersentak kaget dan menghentikan permainannya saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara tepukan tangan Naruto yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyuman kagumnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Gaara, ia pun juga memulai aksinya untuk menyanyikan lagu yang ia buat sendiri.

Naruto mulai memainkan intro lagunya menggunakan piano tersebut, dan tak lama terdengarlah suara merdu seorang Naruto yang tidak di sangkanya oleh Gaara bahwa pemuda berambut kuning konyol dan memiliki suara cempreng bisa semerdu ini saat bernyanyi. Dan permainan piano juga memberikan nilai plus tersendiri.

 _butjabeul geol geuraennabwa  
naega deo saranghanda malhal geol  
gajin ge neomu eobseo jul ge neomu eobseo  
andoeneun jul arasseo  
gidaril geol geuraennabwa  
nega doraol jul aratdamyeon  
honjaga anin nara neol jabeul su eobseo  
babo gatjiman mianhae_

 _nan dasi neol bonaelge…._

Setelah Naruto menghentikan mainannya, ia pun melirik Gaara melalui ekor matanya lalu tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi Gaara yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Mulut menganga dan mata terbelalak, memangnya ia hantu yang bisa bernyanyi apa? Ia kan manusia, jadi wajar jika Naruto bisa menyanyi. Kenapa ekspresi Gaara bisa sampai seperti itu saat melihatnya menyanyi?.

"Oi, Gaara. Gwaenchana?" tanya Naruto saat Gaara tak juga merubah ekspresinya.

"Ah! Hn" Gaara pun tersentak dan sedikit malu saat menyadari jika ia menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat menjijikan, untung ia bisa mengembalikan wajah datarnya.

Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lembut dan membuat Gaara sedikit tersipu, yah hanya sedikit. Itu pun karena ia tak percaya Naruto yang tadi pagi dan tadi malam ada di hadapannya melakukan hal yang jauh dari perkiraan.

"Tahun ini aku dan teman-temanku ingin masuk di School of Music University? Apa kau tau test apa saja yang di berikan nanti?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara mengkerutkan dahinya, tanda ia sedang bingung dan bercampur heran.

"Kau yakin? Hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa lolos test itu. Dan meskipun kau sudah lolos, masih ada penilaian-penilaian lagi saat kau menjalani pendidikanmu di sana" jelas Gaara.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku sudah mempunyai tekad untuk itu, aku dan teman-temanku akan mencobanya. Kau tau? Teman-temanku bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang seni, mungkin kecuali Deidara dan Sasori. Mereka sangat suka berdebat apa itu seni, tapi aku yakin mereka hanya tau apa arti seni bagi mereka dan untuk lebih jelasnya lagi mereka tidak tau. Dan aku sudah berencana membantu sahabat-sahabatku untuk tiga bulan ke depan, maka dari itu aku meminta tolong pada Kyuubi untuk membantuku. Jika kau berminat,…"

"Aniyo. Aku sibuk" sahut Gaara datar.

Naruto sedikit kaget saat perkataanya di potong secepat itu oleh Gaara, menyebalkan. Mau tak mau, Naruto akhirnya memasang ekspresi masam dengan bibirnya di monyongkan ke depan dan merengut bak ikan koi.

'Menjijikkan' pikir Gaara.

BRUKK!

"Akh, Appo"

Gaara yang gatal sendiri melihat ekspresi Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa mendorong Naruto sampai jatuh dari duduknya. Dan membuat Naruto mengelus bokong teposnya yang berciuman dengan lantai.

"YAK! Aaishh!" Naruto yang gregetan selalu di siksa oleh Gaara langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menuding Gaara dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Gaara.

"Jika kau tidak mau membantuku, tak masalah. Tapi jangan terus-terusan kau menyiksaku. MEMANGNYA TUBUHKU INI TULANG KAWAT OTOT BAJA, HAH?" teriak Naruto dalam sekali tarikan nafas, dan membuatnya megap-megap tak karuan. Sedangkan Gaara…

"Hn" ucapnya datar. Lalu Gaara kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah piano dan mulai memainkannya

Wajah Naruto sudah memerah menahan amarah, dan ujung kepalamnya sudah berasap.

TING!

Naruto langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi girang saat terlintas sebuah ide untuk mengerjai pemuda berambut merah di depannya ini. Ia pun merundukan setengan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan bibinya pada telinga Gaara lalu berbisik pelan setengah mendesah "Hei, bagaimana bila aku menciummu untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Sontak Gaara pun menghentikan permainan pianonya, dan sejenak tubuhnya menegang lalu tak lama kembali ke wajah datarnya. Gaara pun berdiri menghadap Naruto, begitu pula Naruto yang sudah menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai kepada Gaara.

Gaara berjalan mendekat dan..

BUGH!

"AAPPOOO!"

Teriakan Naruto menggema saat tiba-tiba Gaara menginjak kaki kanan Naruto.

"Pervert Idot!" geram Gaara lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang jingkrak-jingkrak kesakitan sembari memegang ujung kakinya.

 **Skip Time**

 **_Apartement_Kyuubi_pukul.19.30_**

Di sebuah ruangan keluarga bagian apartement Kyuubi, mereka semua sedang berkumpul. Mulai dari Naruto, teman-temannya, Gaara, Kyuubi, bahkan Minato dan Kushina.

"Jadi, apa kita harus berbagi tugas mulai sekarang?" tanya Minato.

"Tentu saja tou-san, kalian juga harus membantu kami" jawab Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naruto, jika ada yang bisa kami lakukan katakan saja" sahut Kushina yang duduk bersebelahan dengan suaminya, Minato.

"Tentu saja ada, biar aku yang membagi tugasnya. Lalu Gaara, kau ingin membantu atau tidak?" Akhirnya Kyuubi angkat bicara dan menatap Gaara yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Tidak" singkat Gaara.

"Baiklah, jangan katakan ini pada siapapun. Termasuk bahwa aku dan Naruto adalah keluarga. Ini akan menjadi sulit saat Naruto dan teman-temannya memasuki Universitas bergengsi itu. Lagipula, Naruto tidak akan menggunakan marga Namikaze. Itu akan menjadi pergunjingan di sana, karena cucu dari pemilik Universitas tersebut. Kau setuju denganku Naruto jika kau akan menggunakan marga Uzumaki?" jelas panjang lebar Kyuubi.

"Hm, tentu saja tak masalah. Namikaze-Uzumaki adalah marga kedua orang tuaku, jadi bukan sesuatu hal yang perlu di khawatirkan" sahut Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu Gaara, aku sedikit berharap jika kau mau membantu. Tapi aku juga tidak akan memaksamu karena kau mungkin juga akan sibuk dengan jadwal-jadwalmu"

"Ne Gaara, ayolah bantu aku heum? Kau tau, sejak aku mendengar suaramu tadi pagi. Aku sudah memutuskan menjadi penggemar beratmu, jadi aku ingin belajar banyak padamu. Ayolah Gaara, jebaalll!" pinta Naruto memohon pada Gaara yang duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya. Naruto memang sudah memutuskan bukan jika ia ingin belajar banyak pada Gaara.

"Lebih baik aku tidak punya penggemar idiot sepertimu" sahut Gaara cuek.

"MWO? YAKK! Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana menghargai perasaan seseorang, eoh?" teriak Naruto.

"Hn"

Kyuubi hanya geleng-geleng kepala sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya, pusing melihat kedua pemuda yang berbeda warna rambut itu selalu bertengkar sejak kemarin. Ia tidak menyangka juga jika Gaara akan meladeni ponakannya itu, padahal Gaara tau jika ponakannya itu memang sedikit Idiot. Tapi kenapa malah ia tanggapi sih? Jangan bilang Gaara mulai berubah lagi? Yah tertular Naruto mungkin. Entahlah,

"STOP IT, KIDS! Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar semenit saja? Kalian bisa lanjutkan nanti" geram Kyuubi.

Akhirnya mereka pun berhenti bertengkar dan kembali pada perundingan.

"Baiklah, jika jadwalku kosong aku akan membantu" keputusan Gaara membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar dan tak kuasa menahan ingin memeluk pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Aaahh! Lepaskan, Idiot!" Gaara pun melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan kasar membuat Naruto kembali merenggut.

"Baiklah, kita akan membagi tugas. Minato dan Kushina, kalian akan mengajari mereka untuk bisa berbicara bahasa Korea kalau bisa sekaligus bahasa Inggris juga. Naruto, ajari mereka dasar-dasar seni terutama tentang musik dan latih mereka bernyayi paling tidak suara mereka tidak fals. Lalu aku akan mengajari mereka modern dance, dan aku akan meminta bantuan pada teman-temanku untuk mengajari kalian untuk bermain alat musik. Paling tidak kuasailah satu alat musik, dan aku harap tidak ada yang mengeluh tentang pelatihan ini. Karena kita hanya memiliki waktu hanya tiga bulan, dan kau Gaara. Jika kau ada waktu, kau bisa membantu Naruto untuk latihan vocal mereka. Jadi sudah di putuskan, besok kalian harus bangun lebih pagi dan kita akan langsung memulainya. Sekarang silahkan bubar dan tidur" Setelah Kyuubi menjelaskan panjang x lebar diakhiri dengan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuat yang lain hanya bisa cengo seperti sapi yang sedang di peras susunya.

'Apa-apaan itu? Dasar rubah gila' batin mereka semua.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mengikuti Kyuubi untuk kembali ke kamar mereka tersisa Naruto yang masih setia duduk manis di sofa bewarna merah yang ia duduki. Setelah melihat bahwa teman-teman dan kedua orang tuanya memasuki kamar, ia pun bangkit ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku khusus yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana dan menuju ke sebuah grand piano yang terlihat di pojok ruangan tersebut.

 **_Kamar_Gaara_pukul_21.45_**

Insomnia lagi?

Gaara mendengus kasar jika mengingat penyakit konyolnya yang selalu tak bisa tidur saat malam. Saat siang hari bisa saja ia tertidur, tapi jangan harap ia akan terbangun jika hanya tidur beberapa jam. Tentu saja ia tidak akan tidur saat siang mengingat jadwalnya selalu padat, sebenarnya tadi siang ia ingin tidur dan menikmati jadwal kosongnya. Salahkan durian idiot berjalan yang selalu mengganggunya hingga ia tak bisa tidur.

Jika mengingat pemuda kuning itu rasanya Gaara ingin meloncat dari lantai atas apartement ini, tingkahnya itu sungguh menyebalkan. Ia tak berani terlalu galak pada Naruto, mengingat pamannya lebih galak dari kakek sihir yang membawa sapu kemana-mana. Dan ditambah ada orang tua pemuda itu, rasanya sungguh tak enak jika menganiaya anak orang di depan orang tuanya. Jika Gaara ditanya 'siapakah orang yang menurutmu paling menyebalkan di dunia dan akhirat ini?' maka dengan senang hati nan tanpa sungkan Gaara akan menjawab 'orang itu adalah Naruto'.

Daripada kepalanya pusing memikirkan pemuda durian itu, lebih baik ia melakukan sesuatu. Gaara pun bangkit dari tidurnya, dan berjalan kea rah pintu kamarnya lalu membukanya. Gaara tiba-tiba berhenti ketika telinganya mendengar suara piano berdenting dengan suara yang tak asing baginya. Lagu ini? Ia sangat dan sangat kenal lagu ini. Benar ini adalah lagu favoritnya yang ia buat sendiri tanpa mempublikashikan lagu tersebut. Tapi tunggu, ada yang berbeda.

Lirik lagu itu. Yah, lirik lagu itu sangat berbeda dengan lirik yang ia buat. Karena di landa penasaran, Gaara pun segera keluar dari kamarnya lalu menutup pintu tersebut. Berjalan ke arah sosok yang bermain dengan grand piano di pojok ruanga, meskipun sosok itu membelakanginya ia tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

..…. hanbeon dubeon  
Jikiji mot hal yaksokdeuldo hanbeon dubeon  
Dachyeoya haneungeon ireon narago  
Jebal jebal

Sosok itu berhenti bermain bertepatan dengan tepukan tangan Gaara di punggung sosok tersebut.

"Kau akan terkena sanksi jika menjiplak lagu seseorang, Naruto" sindir Gaara.

Naruto hanya cengengesan tak jelas dan bergeser untuk memberi tempat duduk untuk Gaara.

"Ne Gaara, aku tak berniat begitu. Lagi pula lagu itu tidak kau publikashikan kan? Jadi tak ada bukti jika aku menjiplak lagumu, heheheh" sahut Naruto saat Gaara sudah duduk di sebelahnya dalam satu bangku.

Gaara hanya mendengus menanggapi celotehan Naruto, entah kenapa ia sedikit heran dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Dan ia juga heran sejak kapan mereka menjadi akrab seperti ini? Entahlah.

"Hei Gaara, aku sudah mengimprovisasi lagu milikmu. Bagaimana jika kita mencoba duet untuk lagu ini, untuk masalah lirik bisa kita rundingkan. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik kan, kau tau jika aku sudah menjadi fans beratmu?" celoteh Naruto membuat Gaara menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau ini seperti perempuan saja, cerewet sekali" ketus Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Hoi, bagaimanapun aku aselalu menjadi "seme" kau harus tau itu" jawab Naruto tak kalah ketus.

"Jadi kau gay, begitu?" tanya telak Gaara.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya merutuki kebodohannya membuka aibnya sendiri dengan memukul-mukul bibirnya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi aku bukan gay" jelas Gaara sembari memainkan asal jemarinya di atas tuts piano.

"Hahaha, ku kira kau gay. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi gay saja, Gaara?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hahaha rasain! nanggung ya? Emang sengaja *ketawaevil***

 **Yosh! Sesuai janji tanggal 16-10-2015 kyuu update semua fict punya kyuu. Hahah, mangap ye kalau kurang feelnya dan jadi berantakan semua alurnya. Bukan hanya fict ini saja, untuk yang lainnya juga. Jadi harap maklum karena kyuu juga baru di dunia ffn ini, kyuu hanya punya bekal semangat ala Rock Lee doang. And…**

 **Happy Birthday for me**

 **Thanks buat anda sekalian yang sudah mampir di akun ffn punya kyuu. Dan jangan lupa tinggalin riviewnya, dan siapa yang bisa menebak potongan lagu di atas untuk yang pertama menjawab bisa request fict ke kyuu deh. ada 2 potongan lagu di atas, sebutin judul dan nama penyanyinya.**


End file.
